


You And I (And Maybe A Few Others): A Collection

by zebracakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (for the most part), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesome Leia, Canon-Typical Violence, Cassian is a good boyfriend, Ceremony, Cotton Candy Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Identity Reveal, JUST A TIN Y BIT, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Matt is a lil shit, Moral Lessons, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Sassy K-2SO, Sharing a Bed, Social Justice, Soulmates, Stand up for what you believe in, Superheroes, Swearing, Talking, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, cotton candy found dead in Miami, dont use forbidden love in vain u fucks...stop making it gross!, dressed up and ready to DANCE, ex scheme machina, gender roles whom?, i love my man foggy, k-2 always ruins the party smh, matt murdock kicks some ass, overused tropes, some hurt, total request live, you pull a luke skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: This is a complete collection of requests from my wonderful followers! Each chapter is filled with new adventures with characters ranging from Star Wars to Marvel. Each chapter is definitely made with love.





	1. Great Googly Moogly (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop putting googly eyes everywhere.”  
> What started off as a simple joke spawned into an elaborate prank to your husband, Cassian. Hope he isn’t too mad about it. Modern! AU  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this fluffy fic. To be honest, this is like my first fluff fic in a hot sec!! Set in modern times because I know damn well they ain’t got a Michael’s or Hobby Lobby in space.

It started with the bathroom light switch.

Cassian found the two beady looking googly eyes staring back at him when he went to turn off the light. With one eyebrow quirked, he turned the switch off and continued about his day.

The next victim was the iced coffee container in the fridge. He became perplexed by how these eyes were getting into things so quickly. Cassian thought about who had been over in the past week but, come to think of it, not one friend has dropped by.

Was this you?

That’s weird, he thought. He would’ve caught you in the act of gluing the eyes on already. How have you done this without getting on Cassian’s radar?

That night, he brought it up during dinner. Your expression didn’t change when he asked about the googly eyes on different things in the house. You simply said, “That’s a bit strange” and asked him to pass the rice.

Cassian knew you were up to no good with the power of googly eyes.

The following day had been by far the most clever. You made sunglasses with googly eyes glued on the shades and put a band around them to fit nicely on the black Labrador, K. Cassian couldn’t help but laugh when he walked in through the door.

“She got to you too, didn’t she?” Cassian shook his head and removed the sunglasses from the dog. When you emerge into the living room, you stop in your tracks when you see Cassian holding the sunglasses and smiling like he just discovered five dollars he had long forgotten in his pocket.

“Really?” he asked, advancing to where you stood and kissed you on the cheek.

“Ask K where he copped those sunglasses. I’ve asked but he doesn’t want me to jack his style,” you retorted, playfully giving K a mini stare. The black lab just wagged his tail, waiting to be pet on the top of his head. You make high pitched noises as you smother the dog in kisses.

“How long are you going to keep this shtick up?” Cassian hollered from the kitchen as you smirked to yourself at your fun, little plan.

Oh, all the fucking way.

* * *

 

It was like Christmas except Cassian didn’t want any of the presents.

He had woken up fairly early to get a head start in the morning. You were still sound asleep when he got out of bed. Once he went downstairs, he had to readjust his vision.

This simply can’t be.

Before him, Cassian saw googly eyes on just about every big object in the room. The funny part is how they were still the relatively small googly eyes on bigger objects like the dining room chairs, lamp shade, and the paintings on the wall to name a few. He turns around to see if you are behind him, ready for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and scream “You’ve been punk’d!” but to no avail. Cassian continues to walk into the kitchen and isn’t surprised when there are more googly eyes glued to different surfaces. From the cookie jar to the toaster to the coffee maker, this had become the land of the googly eyes. Cassian can’t help but laugh at your efforts of this so called “performance art”. Grabbing the coffee container from the googly eyed cabinet, he hears the sound of a pair of feet coming down the stairs.

“Great googly moogly! Now, who did this?” Your sarcastic voice rings throughout the first floor. Cassian shakes his head at what you just said.

“Could you…maybe stop?” Cassian asks with optimism in his voice. You give a confused look.

“Stop what?” you inquire innocently.

“Stop putting googly eyes everywhere!” Cassian chirps which makes you give up your act with a hearty laugh. You bring him into a hug and he sets you on the counter top.

“But it’s funny, Cassian!” You pout as you bop his nose with your finger. He scrunches his face in response and shakes his hair, flipping it slightly.

“Y/N, how long did it take you to do all this?” Cassian motions towards the kitchen and parts of the dining room. You slither your arms around his neck and tilt your head to the side.

“Been up all night, my love. I would do anything to continue a prank.” You point your index finger at him then drop down from the counter.

“Are you going to keep them up all day?” Cassian goes back to the googly eyed coffee pot.

“All day? Cassian, no, no, no. We are grown ass adults. We will keep them up all year, just like we do with the Christmas lights.” Cassian can’t help but howl at your response. You make your way to him and give him a soft kiss on the lips. Cassian lays a hand on your cheek, taking you in in all your morning glory. The sun floods through the kitchen, giving the two of you a particular glow.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” You hum as you fall into his touch.

“Every single day but I never get tired of hearing it,” Cassian replies, kissing you again. You begin to smile and slowly pull away.

“Don’t want to rain on this wonderful parade but I think we forgot we have actual careers to get to.” You bite your lower lip and Cassian’s eyes bug out a bit.

“Oh, shit…fuck!” he mutters softly to himself, turning back to the coffee pot. You giggle as you make your way back upstairs. You turn your head back to see if Cassian had followed you up. When the coast is clear, you turn the knob of the storage closet to you find your stash.

Oh, you thought to yourself. This still isn’t over.

* * *

 

Cassian whistles to himself as he finds the right key to the house. Without looking, he slides the key into the keyhole. Cassian backs away in a small panic when his eyes finally meet a massive pair of eyes.

Massive googly eyes to be exact.

He lets out an airy laugh when he takes in the scene: big googly eyes on the bright red door. Cassian slides through the door and is greeted by K and his wagging tail along with a chuckle from you.

“Really, Y/N?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These requests/prompts are from my followers on Tumblr (angelwrote). I didn't want to overwhelm you folks with all these published works. I decided it would be easier and convenient to have all my requests put into one collection. Thanks for reading and please consider leaving some kudos and/or comments! I love reading what you guys say.


	2. Unstoppable Force (Chirrut Imwe/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at me. I’ve been up for three days. Do I look like I can make good decisions?”  
> Since Imperial forces have wrecked havoc on Jedha, the Guardians of the Whills haven’t gotten much sleep in fear of a sudden attack. The rash decision made by Chirrut is truly testing your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about writing fighting/action sequences so…I only did a little bit. I hope I did some justice to the prompt (I feel like I slacked lmao)!

You hold your staff upright as you gaze longingly at the Jedha sunrise. From behind, you hear heavy footsteps that you know all too well.

“Baze.” You tilt your head to meet your friend. He doesn’t look at you but stares off into the distance. It’s been a rough few days ever since Imperial forces found the kyber crystal temple on the planet. The Guardians have been defending the temple day in and day out with little to no sleep. You all decided to take different shifts to lay down and get some rest but some people were resistant to the idea. To them, it is the Guardians’ duty to defend no matter what.

“Has the sunrise always looked like that?” Baze inquiries, making you sigh in contemplation.

“For as long as I can remember, yes. I suppose you’ve been too busy to appreciate it, right?” You break into a small laugh which makes Baze smile.

“True. Been doing too much damage control lately,” Baze’s eyes shift towards the corner of the roof to which you were on. In the corner, Chirrut stood, watching and observing the town below. Baze grew concerned over the lack of sleep Chirrut has gotten but Chirrut shrugged it off. His dedication made you want to pick up your own slack. Over the course of the week, Chirrut kept fighting and doing more damage each day. You offer a half smile.

“Incoming!” Chirrut yells out to the two of you. You get a tight grip on your staff and give Baze a nod; already knowing the plan. With a hop and a slide down to the bridge that connected the two buildings, you take your position until the crowd of Imperial guards came closer. You hear the sounds of several blaster shots coming from Baze’s weapon and wait for the whistle for the all clear. You peak over the bridge’s barrier to see five bodies strewn about. In the distance, however, you spot a bigger crowd advancing towards the temple. Still crouched down, you walk down the bridge to get a better angle. A whistle rings out but it’s different than the all clear. The whistle indicates that more were coming and at incredible speed. You were about to whistle for more assistance at your position but your jaw just drops when you peak again over the barrier. At first you couldn’t believe what you are watching but at the same time you can.

Chirrut stands before the temple in a commanding stance. The troops are rushing towards him but his feet remain planted. You bring your staff to your chest in order to hide yourself.

“Hold it, sir! Move over!” They all draw their weapons at the same time towards Chirrut. Your breath hitches when Chirrut only smiles at them.

“I should say the same to you, ‘sir’,” His voice is dripping in sarcasm. He brings his staff close to his chest. “Move, or be moved.”

With his final sentence, Chirrut begins to knock the troopers to the ground. You watch him effortlessly take them down with leg kicks and hits with the staff. It would be okay if there were only a few enemies but there were at least ten of them. They were firing and by the ways of the Force, they were missing Chirrut. You shake your head at Chirrut’s actions. You close your eyes for a second, asking for the Maker and the Force to be with you, and you drop down from the bridge. You start to take out the ones farthest from Chirrut.

You twist one of their arms and use the trooper for support as you drop kick another one of his friends on the chest. You knock a few out with hits to the head with your staff. You continue to break bones and knock the breathes out of the enemies. As the total number of troopers drops down to one, Chirrut takes the liberty to knock the last one out with his staff. After the body drops to the ground, you try your best to regulate your breathing. Hands still on the staff, you furiously turn to Chirrut.

“Chirrut!” You wave your hands wildly in the air. He only begins to laugh when you say his name.

“What is so funny? You could’ve gotten yourself killed in that attack!” You drop your hands and shake your head. Chirrut brings his head up and places his staff in front of him.

“Look at me. I’ve been up for three days. Do I look like I can make good decisions?” Chirrut sends a cheeky expression your way. You huff at him. Baze slowly comes out from the building you were previously at.

“Please knock some sense into your husband because he is unbelievable.” You softly slap Baze’s upper arm repeatedly which makes him shrug.

“I mean, you did help him. You were just as part of the decision as he was.” You point a finger at him to warn him not to start with you. Chirrut laughs and advances towards you two.

“You did protect me.” Chirrut lowers his head in gratitude. You couldn’t stay mad at Chirrut forever. You sigh, bringing everyone into a group hug.

“Just warn me whenever you make a bad decision. That goes for you too, Baze.”

You all laugh in unison at your comment.

“We’ll try, little sister.” Baze gives you a side hug and Chirrut pads his way to your right side. Even though Chirrut and Baze could get under your skin, you loved the small family you have created. Though they may make rash decisions, you will help them defend the temple no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving some cool kudos and/or comments. My favorite pastime is reading y'all's comments (and procrastinating)


	3. To The Verge With You (Poe Dameron/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reader is best friends with Poe and they become friends with benefits and they do this for a while, and then reader ends up pregnant with twins. I don’t know how this is supposed to end so it’s up to you"  
> You fear for the future; of how war could erupt and the galaxy with fall under chaos. With Poe by your side, you are assured you two can do this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u cheeky lad, letting me come up with the ending! absolute madman! hello, yes, this is my first Poe fic…so please…be gentle. I hope y’all like the nod to a certain Legend

“Are you being serious?”

A cold chill goes through your body as the doctor takes another look through her notes.

“Most definitely,” she says knowingly.

“It’s not some sort of…I don’t know medical terms…like an ulcer or whatnot?” You try to humor her but she just gives you a small smile while shaking her head ‘no’.

You stare off to the wall to collect your thoughts.

* * *

 

You were in a friends with benefits relationship with Poe Dameron.

The Poe Dameron.

You instantly connected once you joined the Resistance a few years ago. You found each other’s company to be comforting and filled with life that has been nearly drained from fighting off the Empire.

Unlike some friends with benefits, you know you love each other but thought having a friends with benefits is better than possibly ruining the amazing friendship you have. You were both emotionally unavailable; married somewhat to the Resistance. The proposition of having such a relationship had very little rules. In fact, there was only one rule: if anything happens, you will be there for each other no matter what.

Glad that rule was established.

* * *

 

You wait nervously inside the hangar, fumbling around with your fingers. You go through how to bring up the subject.

“I’m pregnant.”

Too forward.

“Poe, wow, you look great! Did you do something new to your hair? I like it. Hey, um, for your information, I’m carrying your child.”

Wow, just cut to the chase already.

You take a deep breath in when you find a crowd of pilots coming into the hangar. When there’s a crowd, there sure is a Poe. You wave over to Poe when you catch a glimpse of him through a break in the crowd. He smiles, shaking someone’s hand, and telling everyone he has to leave. You hide your own smile with your hand as Poe does a sort of run-walk with BB-8 falling right behind.

“Hey, Y/N,” he says breathlessly, hands to his hips. You cross your arms along your chest.

“Good to see you, Poe.” Silence permeates the air. Your mind is running wild with how to bring this up. Here he stands in front of you and you can’t seem to bring it up.

This shouldn’t be so hard if you know he will be with you through everything.

“Remember when you said you would be with me no matter what,” you glance down to your shoes. You can see the obvious shift in Poe’s stance. You lift your head up to take a good look at him. His hands have dropped to his side and BB-8 is giving you their full attention.

“Of course I do. I can never forget it.” As if could sense what you desperately need, Poe takes your hands into his, gently squeezing them.

“I’m pregnant, Poe.” You try to smile but the feeling of uncertainty overcomes you. The galaxy is in the middle of an upcoming evil force known as the First Order. The Resistance thought they had restored peace among everyone until history repeats itself. Living in these times is already difficult enough and to bring another human being into this cruel time? You feel almost selfish in thinking things could actually work out.

“Do you want to do this?” Poe brings you into his arms and lowers his voice. “I will be there for you no matter what.”

You know what he’s asking. Even though war may wage on and the galaxy can be cruel, you know that you and Poe are doing everything in your power to change the outcome. Maybe you can change the outcome of this child.

You bring your hand to touch Poe’s face. He leans into the touch, bringing his own hand to cover yours.

“Yes, knowing that you will be here for me.” This time you are able to smile. Poe wraps his arms around you and you hug back. BB-8 cheerfully beeps and tries to get in on the hug. You both laugh and get down on their level to make them feel included.

You can do this, especially with this amount of support on your side.

* * *

 

Through thick and thin, you two persevere.

Poe is true to his word. He is with you for all nine months. Even when he had to go on missions, he promised to come back in one piece. You know how important the Resistance is for everyone, and you are there to support him. Poe is there when you two find out you are having twins, laughing about how much chaos that will be.

He never leaves your side.

He’s there to hold your hand as you curse loudly in the medcenter bed. You give a sigh of relief as Poe starts laughing and crying. You can’t help but smile slightly despite you being a complete mess.

Even in the most inconvenient places, you two manage to brighten each other up.

* * *

 

You huff as Poe stretches his hand outward for emphasis.

“You want to name one of them Cassian? I’m starting to feel as if you love Cassian Andor more than me.” You dangle a finger over your son’s little hand.

“Hey, that man is an absolute legend.” Poe sits back into the chair and cradles your daughter to his chest.

“Okay, Cassian’s a good name. Don’t worry, I find him fascinating, too.” You bring your knees up to straighten your back out, careful not to wake Cassian.

“If I get one name, you can name our daughter.”

 _Our_ daughter. Reality has definitely set in. This is no longer a dream.

You tilt your head towards Poe, pondering a name.

“Natalya, because the name sounds cool.” You let out a giggle and observe Poe as he hums to Natalya. From a friends with benefits relationship to the two of you starting a life together. You forget about the worries you carry with you when you are around Poe.

“I love you.” Poe pokes his head up to see a tear stream down your face. He walks over to you, sitting on the bed by your side.

“I love you, too. We will be great parents.” Poe gives you a reassuring smile, having tears of his own.

“Of course we will. Who wouldn’t want kick-ass Resistance fighters as parents?”

And you were the best damn parents in the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u jellybeans for reading this. It be cool to give this fic some kudos and comments...


	4. I Will Always Find Home (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t risk losing you! For a cassian andor x reader.”  
> You have no other choice but to jump off to save your life. In that moment, you’re not sure what the outcome will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had inspiration strike at around 2 AM. My favorite couple is back! Fluff and angst! Gosh, I love them.

Stormtroopers were on your trail ever since you got separated from Cassian. Your blaster has only so much ammo to take on a few, let alone a dozen. You try your best to keep shooting, dodging and weaving their blasts as you escape from their grip. You are doing just fine until you realize that the path you are on has an awful dead end: a long plummet down to the ominous sea. You hyperventilate as you look behind then back at the sea. The sound of oncoming stormtroopers marching your way cuts your decision time to less than a few seconds. There is no other option but to jump, you tell yourself. You close your eyes as you take a giant leap off the ledge.

The icy water sends an electric current throughout your entire body. You open your eyes to search for a source of light. Quickly, you swim to the surface, gasping for air. You move the hair that had gathered all over your face to the side as your survey your surroundings. You look up to see the massive black rock that you just jumped from. Staying afloat, you scan the island and find the U-wing on the shore. You aren’t the best swimmer but you manage to make it through the high waves and avoid going under. Once you find the shoreline, you begin to walk the rest of the way back to the ship. You are soaking wet, clothes sticking to your body, and the cold air is doing nothing to get you warm. You keep your hands underneath your arms but sadly it does nothing to keep you from shivering. The brushes along the beach begin to rattle and you feel defenseless without your blaster that you lost to the sea. You can’t move any faster because you feel weak so you end up accepting your fate. You almost lose your balance until you feel a pair of arms wrap around you.

“Y/N!” A voice breaks you out from the fog that slowly starts to take you. You glance up to see Cassian, who is both afraid and relieved to see you. He begins to take off his synthfur parka off his shoulders to put the jacket on you. You instantly feel better with the new source of warmth.

“Where did you go? I couldn’t find you after we got separated. I tried to look for you but I-” You can see that Cassian’s eyes are starting to water. You place both your hands along his neck, thumbs on his cheek.

“Cassian, look at me. I’m fine. I’m here, alive, breathing. We both survived,” you try to smile in order to provide some sort of comfort. Cassian takes your hands into his, feeling him tremble.

“I can’t risk losing you, Y/N. You’re not someone I can risk losing,” he presses his forehead against yours and lets out a long breath. You close your eyes to take in the moment.

“I’m not going anywhere. Even if I jump into a raging sea, I will always find home,” you embrace Cassian, feeling him hug you even tighter.

“Let’s get you warmed up back on the ship,” he takes your arm and helps you up as you walk to the ship. You plop down onto the seat and watch as Cassian takes out a thick blanket out from the supply closet and envelops it over your body. He is about to head back to the cockpit when you get a hold of his wrist.

“Stay,” you tell him in a soft voice.

He lets K-2 pilot the ship back to Yavin. You slip your hand into Cassian’s and squeeze with all your might. He places a kiss on top of your hair as you lay your head on his shoulder. Cassian stays with you until you fall asleep, head gently on top of yours, providing both the warmth and security you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this (or the entire collection), please leave some nice kudos and comments!!


	5. A Grand Scheme For Love Possibly Ruined By The Asshole K-2SO (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Where the reader tries to make cassian jealous by accepting a date right in front of him. So that cassian could admit his feelings or something like that.”  
> A little droid tells you (well, you bribed him) that Cassian has a crush on you. You have just the plan to get Cassian to tell you straight up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I feel like the title is a Bit misleading but in fairness this is one of my “quirkier” fics. It’s a bit silly and over the top but like! You’ll have a good time. I’m terrible @ writing about jealousy bc i feel like it aint healthy pero…im also jealous at times? im a hippocrates. Created a minor OMC, too. I used a Star Wars name generator to come up w/ his name lmaoo keeping it 100

You always had a seeping suspicion that a certain captain had a crush on you.

Captain Cassian Andor. The intelligence officer and one of the best pilots on base has a crush on you.

Asking him directly would lead him to flat out deny your claim. That’s when you decide to approach what seems like one of his only friends on base, his droid, K-2SO.

It felt silly to sneak around and catch K-2 while he is alone but you didn’t want any witnesses. When you approach him, the droid sighs loudly and rolls his bright eyes.

“No, no, not today,” K-2 backtracks his steps as you catch up to him.

“Shut up, you know you love me,” you place your hands on your waist and wait for him to respond.

“I don’t love anybody. Where are you getting this unreliable information?” K-2 starts to point at you but you just wave your hand across your face.

“It’s just a saying, K-2. You ever thought about…oh, I don’t know, not take everything so literally?” You squint your eyes and shrug.

“What do you want, Y/N?” K-2 deadpans, hands to his side in defeat.

You take a quick look around of your surroundings then get closer to K-2.

“Does Cassian have a crush on me?” You ask in a low voice.

K-2 starts to walk away from you to which you run to block him from continuing.

“K-2! I’m being serious! I need to know,” you shake your head at him, hoping your hurt expression would change the droid’s mind.

“Humans,” K-2 grumbles under his voice.

“If you tell me, I’ll shine you every month this year,” you smile, pointing a finger at him, congratulating yourself on your quick thinking. For a moment, K-2 considers your offer of a free shining.

“And next year.” K-2 states and you retract your finger.

“I don’t need to know that bad…” You sigh and scratch your head.

“If not, I’ll just see myself out,” K-2 starts to walk past you when you outstretch your arm to stop him.

“Fine,” you grunt and look back up at him. K-2 may not have a mouth but if he did, he sure as hell would be smirking.

“If you’re asking if he likes you, he does. He talks about you when we’re on missions. I find it annoying but if it makes Cassian happy, then I let him be,” K-2 tosses his hands up in the air in a vague shrug.

“What does he say about me? Are they good things?” You perk your head up even more to listen closely.

“He doesn’t say you’re ugly or a failure, so yes, I assume good things,” you think that’s the best you will get out of him without the conversation turning down a sad path.

You tap a hand on the droid’s chest.

“Just promise me you won’t tell Cassian about this conversation or else I will do a shitty shining on you,” you point a finger at him as a warning. He maneuvers his head about as if in thought.

“What conversation?” K-2 walks away from you, leaving you alone in the open.

You grin from ear to ear after the information you gather. You walk the opposite direction, back to your position in the command center. If K-2 was exaggerating, you had to see for yourself about Cassian’s true feelings for you.

And you know exactly how to do it.

* * *

 

Javin Rhane, a pilot, always came up to you to tell you a joke or some interesting fact just to talk to you. He became a good friend of yours around base. Whenever you felt down or too stressed after certain missions, his bubbly personality would cheer you up.

Javin is perfect for the job. He’s a well-built, tall, handsome black man who is a total sweetheart with everyone on Yavin. Perfect for the job at hand.

You approach Javin in the mess hall as he sits down for lunch.

“Jav,” you tap his hand as he takes a bite out of his bread. He drops his hand down to look at you.

“Did you really just interrupt me from eating this delicious bread? I really do love my friends!” Javin throws his arms up in the arm for dramatic flair and you can’t help but crack up.

“No, I need to ask you for a favor.” You drop your gaze, hoping to channel some seriousness. Javin takes a bite of the roll, analyzing your face.

“You’re up to something, aren’t you?” He cocks his head to the right.

“Yes. Doing some investigative work of my own.” You start to play with your fingers on the table.

“Spill your plan, Y/N,” he pushes the food tray to the side to focus all his attention on you.

“I think Cassian has a crush on me and I’m trying to see if it’s true; that he truly does like me. Can you pretend to ask me out in front of him so we can illicit a reaction?”

“Oh, you would,” he brings his tray back to the center and you swat a hand before he could touch any of the food. Javin sends you a confused look.

“Please, Javin. I really like Cassian. Please,” you cradle your head on top of your hands, frowning for emphasis. Javin looks off to his right and begins to shake his head.

“You really outdid yourself this time.” He rubs his hands together and places them on his thighs.

“So, what do I have to say?”

* * *

 

You mentally rehearse what you will say to Javin as you wait for his cue for you to appear. You know this is a dumb idea in the first place but the curiosity has definitely gotten the best of you on this one.

You came up with a simple scheme: Javin is to stop Cassian to ask him something he already knows the answer to. Cassian will hopefully give into him and answer it, giving you enough time to infiltrate the conversation. Javin will openly flirt with you as you flirt back. He then asks you out right in front of Cassian and hopefully he gets jealous enough to speak up.

Simple, right?

You peak over some cargo cases to see that Javin is scratching his head; the cue for you to engage.

It’s go time.

You walk down the hangar with confidence, pretending to busy yourself with the datapad in your hand. You smile from ear to ear when you hear the voice of Javin calling your name. You turn around to see him waving you down and Cassian somewhat taken aback.

The Maker, he looks so good right now.

You saunter your way towards the two men and grin.

“Hey Javin, Cassian, funny to run into you two,” you shake the datapad in your hands then cross your arms. “Was I interrupting some exclusive pilot talk? I could leave if you are busy-”

Javin’s chuckle puts you back at ease.

“No, you should stay. I like your presence,” Javin places his hands behind his back, a total Cassian move. You can tell in your peripheral vision that Cassian is uncomfortable, shifting his weight to one leg. You move your attention to Javin.

“Is that so? I should hang around the hangar more often, then,” you bring your arm up to bite down on your thumbnail. Javin scratches the back of his neck out of nervousness.

“You know, maybe we should hang out more besides stopping each other when we’re busy. I hardly get to see you around,” he takes a small step towards you.

“Wanna, like– I mean, if you’re not busy… We could get lunch? Not here on base, like, some nearby planet? I could totally fly us out there. Or even just caf if you don’t have a lot of time? Do you like caf?” Javin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiles down at his boots, slowly peering at you with a shy smile. You put your hand over your cheek, feeling the moment. You didn’t know Javin had it in him to be so natural at this.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” You drop your arms to your side to seem more inviting and less intimidating.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you for awhile,” he says shyly.

“I would love that very much,” you chirp, going back to crossing your hands across your chest. You forget that another person is right besides you until you hear Cassian clear his throat.

“Can I talk to you in private, Y/N?” Cassian stares down Javin first before glaring at you. You turn to Javin, telling him goodbye, and allow Cassian lead you out.

Well, this is going to be something.

You stop in your tracks when Cassian makes a harsh turn to face you. You jolt in response.

“What the hell was that back there?” Cassian points behind you at what you know to be Javin.

“Just getting asked out on a date with a handsome pilot. Didn’t know that was a crime,” you shrug nonchalantly, adding fuel to the fire. Cassian runs a hand down his chin and places his hands on his hips.

“What? Are you jealous of something?” You hold up your hands, leaning in a bit. “Enlighten me because I’m a little surprised that you’re acting this way.”

“Yes,” Cassian simply states.

“Yes, what?” You shake your head about, trying to get him to elaborate.

“Why him?” He crosses his arms across his chest. You mimic Cassian’s body language and narrow your eyes.

“Cassian Andor, do you like me?”

Better to get the question out there before something turns ugly.

“Yes, yes, I like you. I’ve liked you for awhile,” Cassian drops all the tension that he held in his shoulders in relief. He finally let out what he thought was a closely guarded secret, shared only between him and K-2. Your face softens, realizing what Cassian just said. What started off as an elaborate scheme ended with a confession that you never knew you weren’t prepared for.

“I like you, too,” you slowly drop your own arms to your sides.

You can’t help but feel a pinch of guilt for leading Cassian on like that. You decide to lead whatever this may become on the right foot: tell the truth.

“I don’t have a date; not a real one. I asked Javin to ask me out in front of you so I could see if you would react. I know it’s stupid and juvenile but I was too scared to ask you about it in person. Kinda sounds lame when I say it out loud,” you interlace your fingers together and place them in front of you. You’re afraid for his reaction but you get something you never expected.

Looking away from you, Cassian lets out an airy laugh. You are definitely taken a back.

“You know, K-2 told me you talked to him about me,” Cassian balls up his hand into a fist to conceal the smile that started to form. You huff in frustration.

“That asshole! I swear I will fight that droid right now,” you start to roll up your sleeves when Cassian places his hand on your forearm. You blink and focus on his face. You drop your arm from his grip.

“Where do we go from here?” You ask him, searching his face for more answers. The corners of Cassian’s mouth quirk up.

“Do you like caf?” He almost smirks before you shove him playfully with a giggle.

“You’re never gonna let me forget, aren’t you?” You grin and nod your head. “And indeed, I do. Guess we have ourselves a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos and comments, folks!


	6. Right Next To Me (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair' with Cassian please? :-)"  
> A cramped space in someone’s house is better than sleeping in Cassian’s U-wing. Anywhere but that ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with finding out the “space reason” and after skimming through a few fics with the same prompt, I went with the good ole fashion “damn, that’s a tiny bed…what ever shall we do?” BITH! SLEEP IN THE SAME BED, THAT’S WHAT!

Supposedly, a man happened to spot you and Cassian discussing with a confidant who happens to be his friend. Assuming you two are with the Alliance, the kind man offered up a room in his home as asylum from any potential threat. A Rebellion sympathizer’s home is better than sleeping on the U-wing bench while sitting up. Though Cassian is skeptical of the man, you take the sympathizer’s offer with a punch with your elbow to Cassian’s left side. Best not to make a scene in a town full of locals.

There isn’t much to the room: a small desk lines the wall, a tiny closet that can fit one Ewok, and the bed that could probably lay two Ewoks uncomfortably.

“You get some rest. I’ll keep watch over the door. I still don’t have a good feeling about the guy,” Cassian shakes his head as he dumps his belongings in the corner of the room. You stop midway of taking off your jacket to glance over at Cassian.

“You don’t have to do that, Andor. This bed will fit us both fine. Don’t worry,” your body slams into the bed hard. For once your body can rest while on a mission so you try to savor the moment. You can hear Cassian’s heavy footsteps as he begrudgingly plops down next to you.

“See?” You yawn into the back side of your hand. “Fits us just fine.”

Sleep overcomes you before you can say anything else.

* * *

 

Sunlight cascades down the blinds of the cramped “bedroom”, if it can even be called that.

Your eyes flutter open to allow some light to come through. As you begin to gain back some of your vision, you realize you are facing Cassian. Your breath suddenly becomes irregular as the reality of the situation kicks in. He is close to your face, noses almost touching but not quite. You can feel the warm breath coming from him on the tip of your nose. You smile to yourself as you nestle into the arm underneath your head to capture the moment. You let your right hand gently ghost over Cassian’s jawline, careful not to accidentally wake him up. Cassian begins to stir, closing his eyes a bit tighter and burrowing his head into his elbow. You quickly retract your hand and rest it somewhere in the space between you two.

He begins to open his eyes gradually, blinking several times to adjust to the light. You analyze this morning side of Cassian. Such bleary eyes and mussed hair from tossing and turning in his sleep…Cassian leaves you breathless once again. Finally, he completely wakes up.

“Good morning, stranger,” you let out a weak laugh. Your hand desperately wants to touch his face but you keep yourself in check. Cassian lets out a snort.

“Good morning to you, too,” his eyes begin to wonder, marveling at how you look in the morning.

The both are aware of the feeling; words going unsaid but you both kind of just know. You bring your index finger to trace along Cassian’s jawline. He takes his hand to start tapping lightly on the arm tucked underneath your head. Cassian’s hand moves over to cup your face, touching your cheek slightly with his thumb. The warmth soothes you to the core. You begin to lean in, closing the gap between you and Cassian. Before you know it, you and Cassian’s lips meet. His kiss is surprisingly soft; almost afraid to go rough on you. A smile forms as you place your hand on his cheek. The hand that was cupping your face earlier is now on your waist. Cassian pulls you a bit closer to him as he deepens the kiss. You bring your hand down to his and interlace your fingers together. In unison, you both stop, taking a breath, and admire one another.

“I think it’s time we head back to Yavin,” you breath as your eyes catch that Cassian is still holding your hand.

“K’s been waiting this long so what’s a few more minutes to him?” Cassian chuckles, his laugh causing a chain reaction. You place your head on Cassian’s chest. He puts his arm lazily around you to provide you with more warmth.

What a good morning, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds like I'm fishing for kudos and comments, you are correct. Help me water my crops and get my skin cleared.


	7. Lights Out, Let's Talk (Bucky Barnes/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky X reader where reader has a low key crush on Bucky but reader and Bucky haven’t known each other for a long time.They don’t speak one on one as much as she would like so she thinks it’s too soon to make a move but she’s way too shy to make a move yet she’s constantly dreaming about cuddling into his side or holding his hand”  
> The electricity would go down right in the middle of your time sensitive research paper. At least your neighbor is great company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to dreammoods for being there for me! this is my second rewrite of this fic bc my previous idea was ://. this is like :/ with the addition of fluff. idk im always critical of my stuff lmao srry yall. This is my first Bucky Barnes fic?? WOW Y’ALL I LUV BUCKY W/ ALL MY HEART YET I NEVER …PUBLISHED A FIC ABOUT HIM?

It seemed like a typical romance movie or book where you find yourself having a crush on your neighbor. You dream about a life that could be but are far too shy to even suggest a hint of romance. You call yourself a hopeless romantic and, boy, are you!

Sometimes you take a peep through the peephole when you hear a noise from outside your door to see your neighbor, Bucky, walk into his apartment. You know it’s stupid, your friends tell you all the time, but you can’t bring yourself to go beyond what you’ve already said to him. Your friends are practically waiting for your wedding registry to go live on Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

A hopeless romantic, you remind yourself once again. Dreams of being by his side, a fun date through the park as Bucky holds your hand as you hold flowers he got you in the other…oh, gosh, you feel incredibly silly. It’s definitely easier said than done to just talk to a person.

_Hello, my name is Y/N. I have a wild crush on you and I want to get to know you better_.

A little forward but it’s what’s on your mind.

On the times that you have talked to Bucky, they’ve been relatively pleasant. You would talk on your way down the elevator about different topics about your lives.

_What’s your occupation?_

_Do you love living in the city?_

_Oh, you’re not from here? Where are you from?_

Some subjects would fall into place like family, pets, and certain hobbies and interests but the journey down to the lobby always came too quickly. Bucky would wave goodbye to you and you would always give him a bright smile. You wake up every morning knowing that no matter what mood you were in, your spirits instantly lifted with every elevator ride.

But that still wasn’t enough to cure this crush. You still wanted to know more about him, maybe at least get his number to text him. If only there could be a sign that all your sappy daydreaming could possibly become reality.

* * *

 

Another clap of thunder shakes through the apartment complex. Your head shoots up to examine the harsh rain outside from the bay window in front of you. You’ve been busy with your research that you hadn’t noticed the storm getting worse. You were about to grab another stack of printed copies of journal articles when the lights begin to flicker.

“Oh, no, not now,” you drop the pen you were holding and scratch your head. It’s as if the electricity heard you because after your remark, the room goes completely dark.

“Fuck,” you curse under your breath and pull yourself off the kitchen chair. You pad towards the kitchen to fetch your phone that had been charging near the outlet.

50%

Great. The power outage cut your charging time during a crucial moment. Since the light is out, you can’t get any work done. You wish you had gone on that impulse buying spree at Target for candles a few days ago since you used up your last candle the day before. With a power outage, there is no air conditioning which made the apartment a little uncomfortable to be stuffed in. Luck has it that you live on the floor where the apartment complex has a nice terrace to observe the city. You grab a raincoat from the closet, find your keys, and head out to take in the city during a storm.

You perch on top of a table, opting out on sitting on a chair. The storm isn’t as bad as before but still brings a lot of rain and wind all about. You thought you were alone until you feel a presence behind you.

“Storms are nice, aren’t they?”

Bucky.

You look back and find a sly smile on his face. Gosh, you could just melt right now.

“Yeah, they sure are. If the storm doesn’t kill you, they can be quite serene,” you scoot over and pat down the area as to signal him to sit next to you. Bucky takes the offer, allowing the two of you to watch the storm unfold before you.

That confidence.

“So, what brings you to the terrace?” Bucky clamps his hands together in his lap and extends his legs a bit. You rub your hands together as you shrug.

“Electricity is out throughout the complex so I thought, why not? Needed to get away anyways from my mountain of journal articles,” you let out a dry laugh and examine your shoes. You can feel your ears burn a little.

“I was meaning to ask you about that. You said the other day you were working on a research paper. What’s it about, if you don’t mind me prying?” Bucky’s full attention is on you and you can’t help but feel a certain pressure.

“Are you sure you really want to hear about my boring research?” You rest your head on your right hand and shake your head. Bucky knew you were on your way to finishing up your masters program at a university and worked alongside a psychologist as a teacher’s assistant.

“I find everything you say about your job quite interesting,” he pulls his jacket closer to him, hugging his arms across his chest. You feel like that may have been an attempt to flirt with you but you try to brush it off.

“Well,” you pat your hands on your knees and run them back and forth. “I’m doing some research on dreams. Are they truly just memory dumps from that day or do they have a deeper meaning is my specialty. Some people in the field find it stupid of me to study them but if we understand so little, why let those people stop me?”

Bucky’s face retorts in a sort of disgusted fashion.

“Why would anyone look down on your work? Hell, I would love for someone to analyze my wild dreams,” Bucky readjusts how he is sitting on the table. You’ve never been good with maintaining eye contact but you seek shelter in Bucky’s eyes.

“I wish I could help you out but I’m no therapist. However, I can’t help but analyze my own dreams based on my research,” you bump your shoulder with his and immediately feel your face become hot.

You continue the path of no return.

“Do you want to hear a strange dream I had a few nights ago?” You query, waiting for Bucky’s response. He eagerly nods his head and squares his shoulders to you.

“Well, a recent dream of mine revolved something upsetting and I found out that it signifies the disappointments in my life and how I worry over these problems.” The words that escape your mouth seem a bit too personal, even for you. You realize that these disappointments revolved around the fact that you are so into the man right in front of you that you can’t make a move; a disappointment. You straighten your back and roll your arms further into your raincoat.

“I forgot how awfully personally the meaning was…yikes,” you say under your breath, trying to find a way out of this.

“Hey, whatever’s said here is meant for each other’s ears only,” Bucky assures you with a small smile and you can’t help but feel comfortable again. A few minutes pass as you two observe the downpour from underneath the awning of the terrace.

“Could you interpret this reoccurring dream as a friend, and not a professional psychologist?” Bucky turns to you to which you whip your head up by one word.

_Friend_.

He considers you a friend and not just his neighbor.

“Um, yeah, sure. I just hope it isn’t something way too elaborate.”

“Haha, no, no, it’s actually kind of underwhelming. I keep seeing myself having several balloons in my hand. Most are colorful, some pop, and some are black, but it’s just me with these balloons. What could these balloons mean?”

You try to hide a certain expression on your face but you feel your eyes bug out a bit. Balloons signified a lot of things but one main component is that balloons indicate a disappointment in a search for love. Black balloons signify depression and popped balloons may represent stresses in life.

“Balloons represent a decline of hope and disappointment in the search for love. Black balloons symbolize depression and those popped balloons could represent particular stresses in life,” you watch as Bucky glances ahead towards the diminishing storm. He hums a simple “huh” and brings his hand to cover his mouth in thought.

You fucked it up, didn’t you?

“Dreams can be weird. I take their meanings with a grain of salt.” You didn’t mean for this conversation to end up on a bit of a sad note. You may have opened up wounds you didn’t mean to or may have brought up something that Bucky didn’t anticipate. The rain begins to clear; a veil of grey clouds grazing the sky. You tilt your head towards the noise of the complex coming back to life as the lights up top turn on and the silent hum of an air condition unit rings.

“This may seem odd but thank you,” Bucky’s response catches you off guard. Your facial expression tells a multitude of emotions.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m not the psychologist, remember?” You shrug and shake your head.

“I think I should get back to my paper, then,” you comment; bringing yourself to your feet to walk away. You begin to move until Bucky’s sudden movement causes you to stop.

“Hey, do you want to go back to my place? I have this cool coffee maker that a friend got for me…I thought that could make you distress over your pile of research,” he lets out a nervous laugh, touching the nape of his neck out of habit. The edge of your mouth quirks up as you realize what he’s proposing.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider leaving some love in the form of kudos and comments!!


	8. Attack The Forest (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'I can hear you perfectly fine without you screaming in my ear.' for Cassian and Reader"  
> Maybe this time you could take it easy on this typical, “normal” mission. Maybe, if it weren’t for a blaster whose owner rhymes with Bassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title based on the classique filme “attack the block”. though this fic isnt inspired by the movie, after finishing writing this, i thot “this reminds me of that one scene where moses runs w/ the alien on his backpack from those things”. no aliens here; just banthas. also, the two of you pull a luke skywalker

Your first instinct is to run.

The ground begins to rumble and you catch a glimpse of horror on Cassian’s face. You don’t have time to tell him but you both just know what to do.

Run for your useless little lives.

Before the mission, you told Cassian about the natural wildlife on the planet. Ferocious beasts roamed freely across the area so blending in with the environment had to be carefully calculated. Sure, banthas can be nice but what if they weren’t? One wrong move and that could alarm a pack of these creatures.

Cassian just had to use his blaster. Oh, the Maker.

You take off to one side as to try to fool the banthas and make them follow you but that proved to be useless as they continue to barrel towards you two. In front of you, you see a clearing but know it’s just a dead end if you find yourself there.

“Hey!” Cassian yells out to you and pulls the grappling hook from his belt, waving it frantically.

The grappling hook! You remember that you packed one away on your belt, too. As you speed up more, you pat around and find the hook. You were never great at this but if it’s between life and being smothered down by wild banthas, you take that chance.

You scan the treeline above to find a sturdy branch for the hook to grab onto. When you find a match, you give a heads up to Cassian and, on the count of three, you swing and hope the Force is on your side today. The hook catches onto the branch, latching on tightly, and allows you to swing up. You use all your energy to climb up the rope and perch on the branch; away from the herd below. You frantically pant as you see the herd become confused of the sudden disappearance of their targets.

You hold on tightly to the thick branch and search for Cassian among the trees. As you spot him, you can’t help but feel yourself boil over.

“Cassian fucking Andor! I hate you so fucking much!” You yell at him while pointing the grappling hook his way. Cassian just shakes his head and leans back on the trunk of his tree. “What in the entire fuck were you thinking? You piece of shit, I swear, I thought I told you!” You press your back hard on the tree’s trunk, seething.

“I can hear you perfectly fine without you screaming in my ear,” Cassian, in a calm voice, folds his arms across his chest but you can’t help but gasp aloud.

The audacity of this man.

“We could’ve died, you idiot!” You continue to raise your voice. Your respected trees weren’t too far apart but you had to get this all off your chest. Cassian drops his arms into his lap.

“I will admit I made a foolish mistake,” he toys with the hook in his hands, replaying the scene that just happened in his head. “I’m sorry that I put our lives in danger.”

You breath in then slowly out; absolving all of your steam.

“At least you had a solution,” you gesture towards the grappling hook. Cassian dips his head, allowing some of his hair to fall on his face. From the looks of it, he’s trying to cover up a small smile.

“So, how are we getting down from here without warning another avalanche of banthas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	9. Avenge This! (Steve Rogers/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am feeling lazy to write a captain America idea will you write it so I can read it ? "| "I accidentally destroyed your shop in a super villain battle and that was your livelihood and you’re so pissed and I’m so so sorry, here, let me make it up to you somehow.”  
> In a matter of minutes, the storefront you worked so hard on gets destroyed by those Avengers and their fights. If only you could believe that Captain America could truly make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hire me @ marvel. this request is like a month old lmao bless up

This can’t be real.

No, no, no, you refuse to believe what your deceitful eyes are telling you.

You watch as the firefighters take out broken pieces from your clothing boutique after an attack in the city. Your parents even warned you about the potential threat of having this happen and here you are, immediately regretting not listening to your parents when you first moved out here.

You stare longingly into some netherworld abyss. You were thankful that there wasn’t collateral damage done to your building and the surrounding buildings down the block but this had been your livelihood. You didn’t have kids but your store was your only child that you witnessed growing up; from taking their first steps to graduating college. You even won small awards from local magazines of being the best new clothing boutique around New York City.

Once the firefighters left the vicinity and went on to help the other stores, you walk gingerly towards the now gone door. The windows were blown out from intense battle, small blazes took out some of the wallpaper on the walls. You stand in the middle of the store and take it all in. All the money you saved up from working shitty jobs, selling items online, and loans from different places came undone by shitty superheroes and the villains that provoke them.

You feel the tears come out as the reality of your situation settles in the pit of your stomach. Your tears weren’t only from sadness but a majority of them were out of anger. How could these super powered people go around using the city as their playground? Actual people who need to provide for themselves and others live in this so called playground. Oh, the luxury these heroes have; to be able to be paid a nice lump of cash every month. Yeah, they may be protecting the city from out of this world danger but very rarely help those in the city. Did they truly care?

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes you to slowly turn around.

“I’m sorry but we’re closed if you can’t see from this atrocious sight,” you bite your lower lip and begin to walk towards the counter that once acted as a register.

“That isn’t why I’m here, ma’am,” the man removes the baseball cap that was on top of his head and takes of the sunglasses from his face. He walks towards your position and you place your hands on the counter. Then it hits you.

The man before you is Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America.

“Oh, you again,” you roll your eyes at him and remove a key from your necklace to open up the cash register.

“I wanted to reach out to you and apologize to you, in person, about the extensive damage of your shop,” Steve folds the baseball cap in his strong hands, the strength bending the bill slightly.

“If you truly were sorry, you wouldn’t have waged battle in this city,” you mindlessly flick the quarters that were in there with a harsh thud. Steve winces at your response. He understands that with every battle or war the Avengers have to fight, the civilians ultimately pay the price. Tony Stark could donate all his earnings but that could never rebuild what the people of New York City truly lose: their sense of security and livelihoods.

“I want to make it up to you somehow,” Steve’s eyes soften, revealing his sincerity. You really wish you could bounce on board with his proposal but you slam the register close.

“You want to make it up to me? How about you start by evaluating what the hell the Avengers stand for, Captain Fuck,” you glare at him with as much viciousness as possible.

“I’m so done with superheroes,” you throw your hands up in frustration and start to take your leave. Steve doesn’t stop you from leaving him behind.

“I know no matter how many sorry’s I may say to you, it will not be enough to help you get back on your feet. That’s why I wanted to come down here myself to offer you my help in return for the damage we have made,” Steve articulates his sincerity quite well. You know the destruction of your pride and joy is rough and maybe you don’t have to go through this alone. Besides, the person responsible for half of the damage is standing right inside your shop. The crunch of a few glass pieces sounds your retreat.

“Are you 100% committed to this? This will take months and I need some stability here,” you scan his face several times to make your judgment about his commitment.

“I will do what it takes, ma’am,” Steve bows his head slightly and releases the nervous grip off the baseball cap. You smile shyly at his old school charm.

“You can call me Y/N. Now, let’s get started.”

* * *

 

Weeks turned into a couple months then to four but Steve never flaked out on his responsibilities. You were more than grateful for the extra hands that he enlisted; the Avengers themselves.

Tony Stark donated a generous amount to your cause. Though you felt unworthy, he assured you that you didn’t need to pay him back and to have your store thrive will mean more than you paying him back.

The cleanup and painting crew consisted of Steve, Sam, and Bucky. They were up bright and early with you to clean up before the builders arrived to fix the walls. During that time, you all had fun picking the right colors for the shop. The witty banter between two shades of the same color by Sam and Bucky made your whole week. The paint went up and with a few paint wars after, your shop started to look like a better version of its previous self.

Natasha helped you pick out different decor to fit the aesthetic of the boutique. Wanda, Natasha, and Steve restocked clothes on racks and put up decor around the place. You took a few seconds to admire the handiwork that had been accomplished by you and the Avengers. You remember leaning on Steve and shaking your head in disbelief. He only chuckled, causing your body to hum in delight.

* * *

 

The jitters run through you just like they did on your first grand opening. You see the people peer through the shop window and you can’t help but feel nervous all over again. After all the work that you and Steve have put into your shop, the fruits of your labor can finally be sowed. You smooth down your skater dress and exit out through the front door. Immediately you spot Steve alongside all who put in their fair share of work. You sprint to give Steve a big bear hug, him laughing into your hair as he catches you. The crowd starts to cheer when they see you face them. You clap your hands together and begin to speak the loudest you possibly can.

“I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming by for our grand opening. The support I have received over the past few months on social media has been amazing,” you bring your hands together and place them on your lips.

“Time and time again, we take the risk of living in this city. We’ve built communities to help one another in the aftermath of attacks and battles. Even if we may doubt who fights for humanity,“ you give a side acknowledgment to Steve who shyly smiles. “We continue to rebuild together.”

A round of applause fills your ears. You clamp your hands together again and hold back happy tears. You begin to chuckle when you feel a warm hand on your shoulder. You glance up to see Steve grinning down at you. The crowd begins to pipe down when you wave your hands to try to silence them.

“I want to also thank the wonderful Avengers for helping out not only my shop but the wonderful local stores down this block. They truly live up to the term ‘superhero’,” you wrap your arms around Steve’s waist as the crowd begins to clap again. Suddenly, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, and, surprisingly, Tony envelop you into a tight group hug.

“You all are seriously the best. Thank you can never be enough to express my gratitude or how much you mean to me,” you beam from ear to ear. The exchange of “no problem” and “we’re just doing what’s right” were said as the hug disbands. You step forward to address the crowd once more.

“My humble little shop is now open! Please, don’t all crowd into the store!” You holler after everybody who make a beeline through the open door. You fold your arms and turn back to Steve.

“We really did that,” you nod with a smile.

“You did that. I just happened to be helping alongside you,” Steve shoves his hands into his jean pockets. You sway your body from side to side.

“Shall we go inside?” You propose, pointing your thumb back to the shop.

“We shall,” Steve’s voice is a bit pompous which causes you to laugh. He gives you his arm to take and you place an arm around his elbow. You walk with your arms linked into the bustling, rebuilt boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be nice...


	10. Give Me A Try (Baze Malbus/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.' Reader x Baze Malbus :3"  
> The days when you practice with Baze can be quite boring. Your eyes meet the sacks of sand that serve as targets and that’s when an idea hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, we don’t appreciate Baze and Chirrut enough!! Thank you to the lovely people who sent me requests for any of these guys bc they’re fun to write. i hope i did my dad justice

“Oh! Did you see that?”

You raise your blaster rifle in the air in celebratory victory over obliterating the target. Baze huffs over your arrogance and gets up from where he is sitting, shaking his head.

“You’re still too noisy. What if someone hears you when you’re drawing your weapon?” Baze hooks his fingers over his own blaster rifle, inspecting the shine.

“Well, they’ll know they’re about to receive the biggest ass whooping of their lives!” You wave your hands and walk over to the target to toss it and put on another one. You hear the sound of Baze’s dry laughter in the background.

“You may not even get the time to if they already have their weapons drawn,” Baze circles around you when you re-position yourself on the mark in the sand that was drawn by Baze. You blow a strand of hair that flopped over your face and squint to focus on your target.

One, two, _shoot_.

The target, a simple sack filled with sand, oozes out its contents from that one shot. You bite your bottom lip and start to dance around Baze as he continues to roll his eyes.

“It’s all that nonsense you do after you do well that will get you killed,” Baze starts slowly, raising an eyebrow just when you stop what you’re doing.

“Just admit I’m great for once,” you whine as you see Baze retreating back to his seat on the far right of the practice site the Guardians sectioned off. You toss your rifle back and forth in your hands while you stare down the target. Your lips draw a smile when you come up with a clever new practice.

“Hey, Baze,” you motion towards the target area. “How about you stand over there with a target on your head so I can shoot it?”

You watch as Baze moves his head over to the targets then back at you. He shrugs at your suggestion, dropping his weapon on the ground gently.

“I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.” Baze kicks his legs to stretch them, putting both his hands behind his head to support the weight.

“Shut up, we all know you wear durable armor. So is that a yes?” You holler at him as you run to gather a new target. Baze simply shakes his head, chuckling at how eager you are to do something new for a change. You watch him as he gets up from his seat and approach you with nothing but an expressionless face.

“But I really am bulletproof,” Baze’s voice is hushed and you almost giggle at his statement. You hand him a target to put on top of his wonderful hair and almost lose it when you see such a strong, buff man have a sack of sand sadly limp over his head. A strange new fashion, you joke. You find the mark on the ground and take your aim.

“Are you ready?” You move your blaster away from your face to peep over at Baze who remains unfazed.

“I’m still standing here, aren’t I?” Baze shrugs his shoulders, you nodding as you draw your blaster again. You close one eye to get a better scope of your target. You spread your legs a bit more apart to get a better angle. When you find the perfect shot, you pull the trigger.

The strength of the blast put a huge gash on the sack, causing all the contents to fall all over Baze’s face. You can’t help put crack up when you see Baze with a discontent face and wiping sand from his face. The sack falls off his head to reveal the now long sandy hair of his. You lay on the ground to continue your laughing moment.

“Good luck with washing that off, my friend!” You chortle while you bring your hands to your eyes to wipe the tears that formed. Baze trudges back to get his blaster back from the ground just as you get up. He mumbles something under his breath and you lean in, cupping your hand to your ear, and ask him to repeat what he said.

“You’re great,” Baze says it clearer this time, causing you to light up with glee.

“Really, really?” You drop your jaw in excitement over these two little words. Baze closes his eyes and nods his head. You eagerly wrap your arms (well, attempt) around him to thank him.

“I couldn’t be as good as you even if I tried but,” you press your head to his muscular upper arm. “I can say that I train with the best.”

Baze snorts, smiling ever so slightly at your response.

“One day the Guardians will need a new leader…maybe that will be you,” Baze begins to take off, causing you to drop your arms to your side. You bring your legs together and prop your blaster in the middle of the ground.

“But you’ll never be bulletproof!” Baze turns around to call out to you. You open your mouth to rebuttal but you let him have the last word. You kick a bit of sand near your boots and think about what he said. What if one day you do become a prominent leader of the Guardians? But among such greats like Baze, you don’t feel worthy enough of that title. Even if you appear cocky in your skills, you can’t help but compare yourself to the great Guardians. Maybe one day you will see the value of your worth though you don’t have to go through it alone with the bulletproof Baze and every member of the Guardians to guide you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but kudos and love, folks. Kudos and comments


	11. Fight For What You Believe In (Baze Malbus/ Chirrut Imwe/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a Baze x Reader x Chirrut based on 'I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved.'"  
> You’re only the shopkeeper at the marketplace on Jedha who dreamed of being in the Alliance. You never expected to take down the stormtroopers the way you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away in the details, again. When don’t I ever? I’m slowly making a dent in the request line so I’m out here!

All your life you’ve known nothing but having a stall at the market. You followed what your family has been doing for decades but you wish you could enrich your life even more.

You’ve seen these “rebels” fight with stormtroopers, stunning or killing them in the process on your home planet. They all tried to protect the people of these galaxies and planets and you so desperately wanted to join the fight.

You sought out different people to show you how to fight but time and time again you would be laughed at and not taken seriously. However, at the age of 18, you did find a man by the name of Chirrut who taught you a particular fighting style along with tales and legends of the Jedi and the Force. You would come to him any time you had the chance and felt yourself getting stronger with each lesson. Though hesitant, another man, Baze, taught you how to shoot your first blaster. You learn over time that they are a part of the Guardians of the Whills who help protect the ginormous temple right in the middle of town. Early mornings and long nights of practicing for the next four years made significant improvements on your entire being. You thought you may have a chance to better serve not only your family but your friends and fellow creatures on every planet.

Reality crushes down on you when you remember the shop and the market on a planet people have long forgotten.

Or so you thought.

Jedha slowly started to become occupied by Imperial forces over near the kyber crystal temple. On the night of your 22nd birthday, the occupation began. You’ve never heard so many blasters and explosions before in your life; fearing for the lives of local people and the Guardians who fought the evil forces off. You would cover your ears just to attempt to fall asleep but to no avail. On countless nights you lay awake wondering how you could defend yourself and others around you. You want to prove that you are more than just a shopkeeper but you also have fire inside your heart that burns to rebel.

* * *

 

“Troopers!” A woman in the next stall over hollers down the marketplace. Your first instinct is to immediately put away your items and close up shop but you know that’s just giving up. Several others begin to scatter back into buildings or their homes to escape the stormtroopers but you stay put. Since it is your time to manage the shop, you decide to stand by it at all times.

The stormtroopers idly walk down the path as if they own the place with their big blasters. You can see some shiver at the sight of the white armor but you remain unfazed. Best not for them to recognize your weakness to use them against you. One person in particular, a man with only one eye, begins to shake to the core when the stormtroopers approach his stall. A stormtrooper, the leader you assume, picks up a trinket from his shop.

“How much for this stupid thing?” His voice is unpleasant with serious sarcastic undertones. His fellow stormtroopers look at each other and start to snicker.

“Five…five,” the man begins to stutter, unable to communicate well as an evil man right in front of him.

“Spit it out, old man!” The stormtrooper becomes hostile at the man, kicking the stall and causing some items to fall to the ground. You can’t stand to see a defenseless man get bullied any longer.

“Leave him alone, you cowards,” you spit out without making eye contact with any of the stormtroopers. The main trooper drops the trinket in his hand and marches towards your stall along with his friends. You continue to look forward, catching the astonished looks on everyone’s scared faces.

“And who are you calling coward? I doubt you mean me,” the stormtrooper denies your claim of his fragile cowardice. You smirk at how demeaning he is trying to appear.

“Oh, I most definitely mean you, sweetheart,” you cross your arms across your chest to test your intimidation. Even if you aren’t taken seriously, you will know you took all precautions to appear so.

“Look at me when I am speaking, sweetheart,” the main stormtrooper takes his blaster and aims the barrel at your face. Inside you are freaking out but you must remain the calm and collected woman everyone, including you, is depending on. You snatch the barrel with your hands and shove it out of your face.

“Don’t call me, sweetheart, you moof,” you fume as you snatch the blaster from his loose hands and jump on top of the counter to drop kick the trooper.

You begin to take down his other friends who start to shoot at you. You swipe your left leg along the ankles of the stormtrooper closest to you and watch him go down, knocking his head hard on the ground. You dive head first into the armored stomach of one of the troopers and let him protect you from taking a big hit on the ground. You immediately get off him as the last man standing is shooting straight for you. You dodge his blasts, hopping out of the way whenever the blasts made impact on the ground that you ran on. You swing the blaster that is still in your hands and shove the butt of it to the side of the stormtrooper’s helmet. It takes a couple of more hits for him to fall down with a thud, joining his unconscious friends on the ground. You huff as you regain your composure.

The silence that dropped during the fight is broken when you hear the sounds of clapping.

“Wow!” A familiar voice booms as you drop the blaster on top of one of the stunned bodies. You turn back to see the two people who have helped you make your skills possible.

“I’ve never seen anything like the way you handled that. I’m just so moved,” Chirrut pipes up right after Baze finishes clapping. Baze nods in agreement, though concealing a laugh, and stands besides Chirrut. You wipe down your forehead with the side of your hand then climb back behind the counter.

“I just did what had to be done, that’s all. No need for applause,” you let out a soft breath and start to reorganize the counter. Baze and Chirrut advance towards your humble shop. Baze was about to speak until the man with one eye brushes past them to meet you.

“Thank you for saving me back there. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your courageousness, kid,” the man offers his hand to which you give him a firm handshake.

“You’re welcome but I was just doing what felt right,” you push two bowls towards the corner and give the man a small smile.

“Your intuition is strong. You have the morality of a Jedi…are you a Jedi by any chance?” The man grins as you shake your head.

“But the Force is strong with her,” Chirrut butts into the conversation, causing you to blush a bit. You weren’t used to all this praise on the skills you learned on the down low for the past four years. Baze’s hearty laughter creates a warm circle of comfort around everyone in the market. People slowly start to flood the marketplace and shopkeepers go back to their businesses.

“You know, we could use an extra hand,” Baze starts to say, making your ears perk up by his choice of words.

“What?” You quirk as you watch the two men come closer to the counter.

“You won’t technically be a Guardian but, you can fight alongside us,” Chirrut corrects Baze but you still remain interested. Your dream of helping a good cause is finally coming true but then you remember who you are.

“But this shop…I can’t just abandon it,” you blink and conceal how hurt this made you feel. You are torn between two things that you’re most proud of. You never hated the stall but you want to grow and wiggle, to find freedom in helping others. Chirrut places his arm on the counter to make you look up.

“You don’t have to abandon what you do. You will help us when we need it the most. We aren’t making you pick between two things,” Chirrut gives you a warm grin that melts away a lot of your tension. You examine the surroundings that you’ve known since childhood. This has provided your family the stability you needed throughout your life and you feel like your family can continue moving forward even if you aren’t present all the time.

“Yes, I’ll fight for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Force be with you...as you leave kudos and comments below


	12. Reconsider (Poe Dameron/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a poe dameron x reader where they get paired up on another mission but Poe always leaves them to watch the ship (like K2 in rogue) and the reader is sick of it so they argue . But later in the mission while the reader waits, Poe gets in trouble and the readers saves poe. 'Leaving me behind all the time doesn’t exactly scream ‘part of the team’.'"  
> ou grow sick and tired as you watch Poe do most of the mission by himself. “Stay with the ship,” he says to you while you roll your eyes into oblivion. You can’t bite your tongue any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write and I feel like it teaches an important lesson. Reading a fic AND learning? WHO NEEDS SCHOOL? (please go to school)

What’s the point on aiding Poe in missions when it always ends with you watching over the ship as Poe rescues the day?

Don’t get yourself wrong, you know you are competent and highly qualified to lead an entire squadron into enemy territory and come out successful. You know you are strongest in hand-to-hand combat and have a pretty accurate aim. You wonder if Poe ever sees that in you but there is never an opportunity to bring it up. All your emotions just get stored away and you open them back up as you wait for him to get back.

But once you watch Poe exit out the ship and turn back to you, you stop him from saying the inevitable.

“If you tell me one more fucking time to stay with the ship, I swear I will scream.” You point a finger at his face, making him take a step back.

“Someone has to stay with the ship, Y/N,” Poe sighs, adjusting the strap of his blaster. You open your mouth, shake your head, and cross your arms at his idiotic response.

“So? Get BB-8 to stay.” You wave your hand over to the droid who is looking back and forth between you and Poe.

“They’re not programmed to fly a ship.”

“No, just stop right there. Leaving me behind all the time doesn’t exactly scream ‘part of the team’.” You use your hands to emphasis ‘team’, encompassing BB-8, Poe, and you. Poe’s mouth moves to say something but he can’t find the right words.

“Poe, you know I can kick ass. You’ve seen me during training. You know I can handle myself,” you shrug your arms off your chest.

“We need someone here just in case the mission goes wrong,” Poe simply states, growing impatient as the time goes by.

“Then why can’t I go and do whatever it is you do and you stay here. Why is it always you that gets to do this shit?” You motion over to the city before you two. You lean forward to hear Poe’s bullshit excuse.

“Y/N, please-”

“Answer the damn question, Poe.”

“I just, I don’t want you to get-”

“If you are going to say hurt, piss the fuck off. I can handle my own shit, Dameron.” You throw your hands in the air and grab a fistful of your own hair. You drop your arms to your sides in an angry matter.

Poe looks down at his boots then runs a hand down his face.

“If it’s between you or me who makes it out alive, I want you to be the one to make it back to base. I care about you.” Poe extends his hand to offer some sort of extra explanation. You purse your lips together then smile viciously.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that? You want to show that you care about me, you would let me join you. But, no, I’ll just wait here just how you want me to.” You flip him off and trudge back inside the safety of the ship. Poe lingers, watching you walk inside. You grow angry as you catch a glimpse of his sorry ass through the viewport. You rush back out to holler at him.

“Go do your job, Dameron!” You shoo him off, his back now turned to you to walk into the city with BB-8 in tow.

“What sort of team,” you huff under your breath as you take a seat in the pilot’s chair.

* * *

 

Time passes by but there is still no sign of Poe. You put down the rock you had in your hands and scan your environment. You can spot the city in the not-so-far distance with the three suns of this planet setting. The awful feedback from your comm link startles you.

“Y/N!” A distorted voice yells out your name. You instantly recognize the voice as Poe’s and, without second thought, begin to run into the city.

“Poe? Hello? Send your location!” You try your best not to scream into the comm but running and talking isn’t your strong suit. Another sound of static comes through just as you enter the edge of the city. The streets are full of people and their speeders, laughing, rambling, and different noises ring throughout. You become overwhelmed, wondering if you will find Poe in this mess in time.

As if the Maker was hearing your prayers, the familiar noises of a distressed BB unit catches your senses. You follow the noise to find BB-8 trying desperately to intimidate a scary looking Nikto with a blaster. You draw just in time to stop them, watching the Nikto fall to the floor. BB-8 spins around to quickly greet you.

“Ho-hold on, BB-8, you’re going too fast. Where’s Poe?” You drop down to your knees to better understand the frantic astromech. They begin to tell you about how a gang full of bad people took Poe as hostage after an incident on his way back to the ship. BB-8 starts to roll as fast as possible to an abandoned building down the street. You hear resistance from somebody, grunting and trying to stand their ground. You spot an open door on the side of the building, gesturing to BB-8 of its presence. They follow you as you quietly walk inside with one hand on your blaster and another guiding you through the darkness.

“You thought you could escape without being noticed, eh?” A thick voice rumbles throughout the fairly large building. Poe spits on the ground near the person’s shoes. The man grumbles and kicks Poe’s side. You grimace as you watch Poe take a few blows to the side.

“Rebel waste,” one of the man’s accomplices laughs, taking a stronger grip of Poe’s upper arms.

“Whatever you want from me, you won’t get it.” Poe flips his hair and, surprisingly, begins to smile at his captor. The man becomes agitated by that action and before he can raise his hand to slap Poe, you take a shot at the man’s hand. He screams, holding onto his now severely damaged hand.

“Who the fuck!” The man whips his own blaster and begins to shoot at all corners of the building. More of his accomplices begin to search the building, marking the beginning of your take down. You shoot down two men that immediately find your location, grabbing one blaster from the closest person and shooting down the others with two blasters. BB-8 moves towards Poe, electric stinger at the ready.

You were doing a good job until an accomplice whips from behind and gets you under a choke hold. You try to wiggle out of their grasp but the sheer force they have on you is strong. You do what have to do, bite down with all your might on their arm. You do, sending a shooting pain through their arm, causing them to drop you; making for a great shot. They drop down to the floor and begin to charge towards your friend.

“Poe! Duck!” You order him as you get a clear shot of the one who has a grip on him. Poe slides away right before you shoot the man in the head. You raise your blaster to the main man of the hour.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He tries to intimidate you but you don’t take crap from just anybody.

“Yeah? And why is that?” You heavily heave, never taking your eyes off the man.

“You need me and I need you. We can be bigger than the stupid Resistance,” the man begins to move forward into the barrel of the blaster. You keep your feet planted on the ground.

“I’m only a part of one team and one team only, big guy, and that’s with the man you captured and his droid. Say goodnight, sweetheart.” With that, you pull the trigger of the blaster and you and Poe watch as the man falls backwards, a blaster shot to his head. You drop the stolen blaster and holster up your personal one. You bend down to get a hold of Poe and support him as he gets up. BB-8 undid the cuffs that they put on Poe.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Poe breathes, glancing over at your face. You pull his arm around your shoulder and begin to take small steps with him.

“And you were the one who wanted me to stay on the ship,” you sigh deeply. The walk back to the ship is rather uneventful and silent. Both of you don’t say anything until you reach the ship. You help Poe into the co-pilot’s seat.

“I’m sorry,” Poe fixes his position in the seat then gives you all of his attention. “I never should have doubted how well you can take care of yourself. You saved me back there.” Poe laughs nervously, rubbing his chin as he regrets what he said before.

“At least you realize I can do some damage.” You plop in the pilot’s seat and begin the protocol to take off.

“You should really thank BB-8 because without them, I don’t think I would have found you.” You nod over to the droid who beeps in satisfaction, rolling over to where you are. They beep words about thanking you for taking down the gang single handed.

“This is what a team is, Poe,” you begin as you punch the button for light-speed. “We take our strengths and work together.”

Poe rests his head against the seat and admires your profile while you take command of the ship.

“Yeah, a team.” Poe’s words linger in his mouth. For so long he had been overprotective that it began to blur his view of how truly competent you are in your abilities. For then on out, Poe vows to have you right by his side no matter what because that is what a team is; it’s built around trust and understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love receiving kudos and comments from y'all!!


	13. Never Falter (Poe Dameron/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I maybe request a Poe Dameron x reader where the reader is frustrated or upset about something and Poe cheers her up?”  
> There’s something about being proved wrong after the countless hours of meticulous research that makes you boil over with emotion. You will never forget the helping hand of a friend who rescues you from your tidal wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second rewrite of this fic? I had an original idea but I felt like it went too fast and rushed a lot of what makes the prompt. Is this a better idea? Lmao idk there’s a ton of fluff so there’s that! Pretend that BB-8 can play music like a phone can. They're full of surprises.

You bow your head out of respect, gripping the datapad tighter as you rush out of the command center. When you turn the corner, several feet away from the door, you press your back against the wall. That’s when your own walls began to fall down.

What went wrong? Where in your calculations did you mess up? You looked them over twice, thrice, so many times that you stayed up late until your eyes burned. Sleepless nights to get your presentation ready to present to important figures of the Resistance and you blew it. Someone found a fault, questioned your reliability, and asked why you could allow this oversight to happen. All you could do at that time was to take it, keep your emotions inside, and respect the individual.

Now you’re breaking down in a hallway.

Your mind tells you it’s stupid to sob over a mistake, reassuring yourself that the mistake will not define how your superiors look at you. You’re still one of the best analytics officer they got but on the inside, that mistake was a major blow to your self-confidence. You thought you could have your breakdown in peace until you hear a pair of boots approaching. You look up to the ceiling and try to clear up your nose and pat down your eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing here alone?” The voice of Poe makes you break out the fake smile for show.

“Can’t a woman just hang around an empty hallway without a reason why?” You dry laugh, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I suppose so, but, I don’t mean to by invasive but,” Poe sticks out his arm a bit in your direction. “Were you just crying?”

A lump in the back of your throat begins to form but you swallow it hard.

“Why do you assume that?” You cross your arms across your chest, hugging the datapad in the process.

“You walked out of the command center in a hurry and I couldn’t help but follow you.” Poe stretches his fingers out but balls them up into a fist that goes right into his pant pocket.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Poe,” you brush past Poe and continue talking. “Don’t worry about me.”

Sadly, Poe picks up the pace and before you know it, he’s right by your side.

“Poe, don’t,” you growl in a low tone. You don’t want to reopen a wound that you are barely about to patch up with several bottles of ale.

“Meet me at the west hangar after dinner. I promise it’s better than drowning your problems.” Poe clasps his hands in front of him and your eyebrow quirks up. Did he read your mind?

“Why…?” You begin to ask but Poe left with a mischievous smile before he could answer your question.

“Damn Dameron.”

* * *

 

You wait outside the west hangar just as Poe instructed. The sun starts to set, making beautiful oranges and pinks in the sky. You get lost in the mesmerizing horizon that you get spooked when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

“Shit, Dameron. A warning would’ve been nice,” you huff and try to stabilize your breathing.

“I shouted your name about three times,” Poe laughs, grabbing your hand, and walks forward. You stop him from going any further as you jerk your hand away.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going. How do I know it’s not a scheme for me to do your dirty work again?”

“That was one time.” Poe bites his lip and gently touches your upper arm. “You’ll see.”

You shuffle your feet, examining every inch of Poe’s face. Is he really telling the truth? You can’t find anything wrong. You take his hand into yours and nod your head “yes”.

You both climb up to what looks like a hilltop. As you get closer, you notice the wild flowers that begin to dance in the wind. You lose your breath by the sheer beauty.

“Poe, what is this?” You turn to him then back at the flowers.

“My sanctuary. Sometimes life can get too much and I like to escape to this place.” Poe drops down to his knees to pluck a delicate light purple flower off the ground. He hands you the flower and you can’t help but smile. You place the flower behind your ear.

“Not many people know about this place. Just me, BB-8, and now you.” Poe bumps his shoulder on yours which makes you shake your head a bit.

“Why me?” You fix your gaze to the sunset and the wild flowers waving in the wind. Poe brings his body a bit closer.

“I saw a friend who needed cheering up.” Poe lets out a small laugh causing you to close your eyes. You’ve never achieved such peace before and you’re glad to have Poe by your side. Suddenly, there’s rustling coming from the side of Poe. You are at ease when you discover it’s BB-8 beeping excitedly.

“Hey, bud, can you play that tune I gave you?” Poe whispers to the droid, making them bubble as they roll around and begin to play a song.

“I didn’t know BB-8 could play music,” you giggle, watching BB-8 bop its head to and fro.

“They’re full of surprises.” Poe extends his hand out, and you can’t help but automatically take it. The song isn’t a slow, sad song but rather a very energetic piece that could be found in cantinas or clubs. You’ve never learned how to dance but you watch Poe and put your personal touch on his moves. In your lifetime, you’ve only listened to music a few times since the Resistance never had those resources.

“Oh, gosh, Poe stop, you’re embarrassing me!” You chuckle, placing your hands on your knees to give yourself a break.

“You know I’m the best dancer in the Resistance,” Poe says all-knowingly, cracking a smile after the last word. He takes your hand and spins you around, dipping you in a dramatic fashion. You cover your face your hands as you laugh into them. He brings you up and you place your head on his chest. The two of you slowly move together to the beat of the music.

“Thank you for sharing your little hideout,” you smile up to Poe who cranes his neck down to you, also smiling.

“I hope you feel better,” Poe croons, placing your head back on his chest.

“I will be soon but I definitely needed this. Thank you, Poe,” you share, closing your eyes as you take in the moment. Poe hums to the song, continuing to dance with you. You aren’t too sure where you would be without Poe but you know if it weren’t for him, you would still be crying in the hallway of the command center with no end in sight. You’re lucky to have someone to lean on, during the good times and the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of flowers and chocolates, send me kudos and comments


	14. Secrets Never Keep Around Here (Steve Rogers/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay I’ve had this idea but like soulmate AU [where you can’t see color until you meet your s/o]. Steve found his soulmate randomly on a run one day bUt he keeps her a secret bc he doesn’t want anyone bothering her or anything and he’s always making lame excuses to leave the tower to see her secretly but one day he slips with the avengers and everyone’s like 'whEn DiD tHis Happen' and they all meet her and she’s so tiny next to Steve and fluff ensues"  
> The moment you began to see color wasn’t the only wild thing to happen to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u ever sit in a dark room while eating m&ms? it’s a surreal experience. also, my bad...this story is heavy with dialogue lol

You are so damn lucky that you got out of bed early this morning to go jogging.

For as long as you can remember, you never knew color. Your whole life was basically black, white, and grey. You remained optimistic, though, as your friends began to see color while your vision stayed colorless. Such a dreary life it had been before you saw him.

And he saw you.

He was running the opposite direction when you two locked eyes. The initial shock was overwhelming. The world around you became alive with the colors you’ve been missing. The man also stopped what he was doing to take in the sky, the trees above you two, and then admired you.

“Are you…?” You say breathlessly, mouth agape as you find how beautiful the man’s eyes really are.

“I believe so.” The man’s chest falls as you envelop him into the biggest hug in your life. He spins you around and then drops you to your feet.

“I’m Steve,” he smiles shyly, his hand lingering on yours.

“Y/N, better known as your soulmate.” You scrunch your nose as you giggle, Steve following suit.

Little did you know that your soulmate journey wasn’t quite like the others.

* * *

 

The moment Steve drops the truth of him being an Avenger took you back a bit. Captain America is your soulmate? Oh, destiny really outdid herself!

“I will do everything in my power to protect you,” Steve affirms, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb.

“I know you will but that doesn’t mean you have to keep me away from your friends and fellow superheroes,” you joke, pressing your head on one of the couch cushions. Steve gets up from the couch to go into the kitchen of your shared apartment.

“Trust me, you don’t want to be bombarded with questions. It will be overwhelming,” Steve hollers as he sticks his head into the refrigerator. You spread your whole body on the couch. Maybe he’s right. Imagine being known as Captain America’s soulmate could sweep the media with journalists and writers into a frenzy; wanting to know the scoop on everything. Not to mention Steve’s friends are bound to have a million questions themselves. You roll over on your side to fetch your laptop that was on the floor. Maybe you can maintain the low key relationship you have right now if you weren’t paraded like a pedigree dog at a dog show.

* * *

 

“Are you really missing game night all because your fish died?” Sam mocks Steve as Steve grabs his jacket from the coat hanger stand.

“Hey, that fish was good to me.” Steve points his index finger to which Sam just smirks.

“You know, you’ve been giving us some half assed excuses for not hanging out with us. What is it? Is it because Tony doesn’t shower?” Sam asks, making Steve grin at the joke.

“Or,” Natasha’s voice booms from upstairs. “Maybe you’re sneaking around us to see somebody.”

Steve is taken aback at her comment. Natasha strides down the stairs with ease and confronts him with her arms across her chest.

“No, I’m not.” Steve shakes his head ‘no’. Natasha quirks an eyebrow.

“Really? Well, what color is my hair?” She inquires.

“You know I can’t see color, Nat,” Steve shrugs and tries to seek support from his best friend who is slightly walking to Natasha’s side.

“Learn to accept differences, Steve,” Sam points out, making Steve close his eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“What’s the color of their eyes?”

“Y/E/C,” Steve looks longingly at the wall past his friends. That’s when he realizes his slip up.

“Oh, shit…”

“Steve! What the hell, man! Why haven’t you told us about them?” Sam chuckles, putting an arm around Natasha to shake her in celebration.

“Thank my ways, Sam,” Natasha pokes Sam with her finger. “You should introduce them to us.”

Steve starts to back away until his back meets something much more sturdier.

“Steve found his soulmate?” Tony’s voice bellows in Steve’s ears. “I’m going to have to call everyone that I know.”

“Please, don’t. I want to respect her privacy.” Steve puts a hand on Tony’s chest, making him frown.

“But she does know about us, doesn’t she? Unless you left that part out, too,” Natasha chirps in.

“Invite her right now to the tower. It’s game night after all and I’m sure she’ll enjoy it,” Tony insists as he exits the living room. Steve can only shake his head in disbelief. This was bound to happen now or later and it was only a matter of when. Steve takes out his phone to find your message thread.

_Get ready. I have a surprise for you._

* * *

 

“Look how tiny she is!”

The room lights up as you walk through the entrance of the living area. You can’t believe you are meeting the Avengers right now. This is really happening.

“What’s your name?” A man you now know as Sam smiles at you with his arm extended towards you.

“Y/N.” You give him a warm and firm handshake. Seconds later, you are sidelined with a hug from Steve.

“She’s a grown ass woman, Steve. You don’t need to coddle her,” Natasha tucks her hair behind her ear, a tight lipped smile on her face.

“I know, it’s just, I…” Steve can’t finish his thought because he can’t help but smile down at you.

“He really is in love,” Wanda cheers, slurping on the straw of her mixed drink. Steve can only chuckle at her words. You tug on Steve’s arm and allow your body to press against his. Without words, you face him and bring his face down to his to kiss him gently on the lips. The room breaks into applause and cheers while your mouth forms a smile. Steve brings you closer to him with his hand on your waist.

“Get a room or sit the fuck down so we can get this game night started,” Clint chimes in from the other side of the room. You press your forehead against Steve’s and laugh to yourselves. You and Steve walk down to the others hand in hand, prepared to obliterate this game of Cards Against Humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the kudos and comments!


	15. Drawn To Life (Diego Luna/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever mark you get on your skin your soulmate gets it too so one day, you just kind of just get a sharpie and start writing on your skin. You definitely didn’t expect to get a reply, but you did. Now it’s five in the morning and you’re just about covered in ink and this will be a pain to wash off later.”  
> You never expected to get a reply at two in the morning, let alone have these marks change your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, this request has been sitting in my drafts for so long. I haven’t written RPF in a loong time since I’m always afraid people will come at me with pitchforks and fire bc I wrote RPF. Oh well! What if I were to meet Diego nd then remember I wrote RPF about him...that would be some Shit y'all! wig gone!

Another sleepless night, huh?

You stare at the ceiling for a few more seconds before you roll over to turn on the lamp.

The clock glows a disappointing 2:13 AM.

You haven’t been getting much sleep lately but found that doodling often calmed you enough to lull you to sleep. Digging into the bedside drawer for a Sharpie, you start to play around with a flower design. Marveling at your handy work on your forearm, you start to notice a mark appear next to one of the flowers.

No. Way.

When an individual becomes of age, soulmates are able to receive any mark that each other gets on their skin. For awhile your tried to reach out to your soulmate but to no avail. You often thought that you didn’t have a soulmate which made your college experience pretty rough. But you still held up hope.

And hope is definitely by your side tonight.

The writing slowly becomes clearer to you.

“Amazing!”

You smile to yourself at their comment. You have so much to ask your soulmate: what is your name? where do you live? what do you do for a living? do you put milk first then pour cereal? 

You were overwhelmed that finally you were able to communicate to them at this late hour. Though you want to know who this person is, you still like the idea of mystery. You are lost in your thoughts that you almost don’t see that another mark is on your skin. It’s not a phrase but rather their attempt at your drawing of flowers. You giggle to yourself when the phrase “I’m not as great as you” is scrawled on the side of the drawing.

“You are way better than when I started drawing.” You push your back up against the headboard and wait to see if there would be another reply.

And that’s how the whirlwind of back and forth between the two of you started. You introduce each other by only first names; his name being Diego. You bite your bottom lip as you ponder if you should tell him your last name. Hesitant, you write down what comes to mind.

“No last names. Let’s keep up the mystery.” You sigh, hoping that this doesn’t put Diego off. Luckily, he agrees to keep the game up.

“A mystery, huh? I love an adventure.”

You write back and forth about snippets of your “mysterious” lives and a variety of witty banter. You tell him you’re currently working for a big company (unnamed, of course) and Diego writes that he acts in a few indie films. An actor? You could have sworn you know an actor by the name of Diego but you push that idea to the side. There’s plenty of actors by the name of Diego.

You begin to draw an elaborate pattern along the front side of your arm. Diego occupies the small spaces of your doodles with his own. You stop once you read the next message on your palm.

“How is it that all my life we’ve never crossed paths?”

The concept of soulmates is weird. When you learned about them in school, you were astonished that you had the opportunity to look forward to this phenomena. Sometimes soulmates never met which made your heart sink. You weren’t going to let this happen between you and Diego.

“Life is an enigma, my dear.” You put a dark period after the last word. Maybe we should tell each other our last names, you tell yourself. A last name could lead to the discovery of each other. Sure mystery is fun but so is meeting your soulmate. You take a deep breath and begin to write.

“We should write our last names.”

You wait for a response, bouncing your leg out of anxiety. You’re relieved when you see Diego start writing.

“When I start writing, you do too.” You shake your head in acknowledgement knowing full well he can’t see you. In the only available space you can find, you see a line go down as a cue for you to write.

_Luna._

_Y/L/N._

You inhale sharply at his last name. Why did this sound so familiar? You brush your finger over Diego’s handwriting. You examine both of your hands at the handiwork between the two of you. Out of nowhere, you see another message forming on your wrist.

“Goodnight, my love.”

Your clock says it’s almost six in the morning. With one last drawing of a heart near his goodnight, you flop your head back on the pillow and close your eyes to sleep.

* * *

The different noises coming from your phone made you wake up. You groan as you try to fish the phone from your bedside table. You almost drop it but catch it in time.

It’s 12 in the afternoon…what are people doing up?

You scroll down your notifications from frantic friends of yours and social media notifications.

_How come you didn’t tell me that your soulmate is The Diego Luna?!_

_oh shit ur soulmate is Diego Luna that’s hella lit_

_check your twitter NOW!!_

You shake your head in disbelief. How did your friends and quite possibly other people find out who your soulmate is? Diego said he was just a small time actor, not some big screen dude. You nervously press on the Twitter app on your phone. Alas, the notifications consisted of your friends mentioning your Twitter handle on several different tweets.

Then you saw him.

Your soulmate’s face is plastered on all these tweets and articles. Your heart begins to race, palms a little sweaty as you see Diego’s face for the first time.

And, fuck, is he beautiful.

You start to read about why this is the number one trending story. While on a talk show, the host mentioned the markings over Diego’s hands. He started to nervously laugh, tried to hide the blush across his cheeks. Like any persuasive talk show host, she tried to poke more information out of him. As if to take advantage of the opportunity to reach many people across the world, he said your name. Diego began to talk more about you, how wonderful and interesting you sound. You put your phone on your chest and cover your mouth. You smile as tears begin to fall. The way Diego talked about you, how he bubbled over with pride and love for you hit you hard. You can’t express the love you have for Diego yet he finds the perfect words to encapsulate you.

There is no time like the present to finally connect with your soulmate. You hover over the icon for a new tweet, hesitant for a second. This is your chance to finally scream to the world that you are Diego Luna’s soulmate.

With a leap of hope, you start to type away.

* * *

This is it, he tells himself. Any time now, you’re going to come down those escalators and be in each others arms at last.

Diego can’t help but nervously teeter his feet back and forth. He looks down at the daisies in his hand then automatically shoots his head up to see if you are there. Much to his disappointment, you aren’t.

 _She’ll come, don’t worry_.

You feel your heart pounding as you turn to where the escalators are at. This is all really happening. One minute you two were drawing and conversing on each other’s skins to finally meeting face to face. The all too familiar sensation of your cheeks burning comes crawling back to you. By going down these steps will be the turning point of both of your lives. With one deep breath, you position yourself on the right step and descend down to the airport lobby. In a matter of a few seconds, you lock eyes with Diego.

And you just feel it.

Your feet can’t seem to run but you feel the energy between the two of you. You can see Diego getting teared up from this moment. You two meet somewhere halfway and embrace, melting into one another. The scent of him filling your nose and you burrow into him further.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” You lift your head away from Diego’s shoulder to admire his facial features.

“If this were a dream, I would say it’s a damn good dream,” Diego chuckles, sending a warm feeling throughout your body. You eye his lips for a few seconds, testing the waters first. He can sense what you want, what you need.

“Can I kiss you?” Diego asks sweetly, his eyes low and intimate. You let out a small giggle and nod your head.

“Yes.”

Diego’s free hand slips around your waist, pulling you closer. You bring your hand to caress his cheek. Your noses don’t crash together; almost like your faces were meant for each other. In this moment with Diego, you feel like it’s just you and him but reality hits when you hear several clicks of camera flashes and a round of applause from a growing audience. You simply smile through the kiss. Diego breaks first to laugh under his breath.

“Hope you don’t mind that we have company.” Diego vaguely gestures towards the people opposite of you two. You shake your head in fake disbelief. He almost forgets about the flowers in his hands and presents you them in a goofy matter. You chuckle, gratefully take them out of Diego’s hands and take a small sniff. You grin from ear to ear.

“It’s going to take some time getting used to but-” You look over to the cameras and the swarm of people. “-we have each other, right?”

Diego brings you into another hug which you happily accept. This is your new life and you can’t wait for what wild adventures you and Diego will embark together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help water my nonexistent plants by leaving kudos and comments!


	16. Sneaking Is Most Fun Without Warning Cassian Andor (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'I know you’re following me; you’re not very quiet' - Cassian X Reader"  
> You feel as if you’re at fault when Cassian stops talking to you for a few days. Like any good Rebel, you spy on him to find out what he’s truly up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My true emo self shows in this title. This fic took a path paved by its own self like I didn’t plan for this to be so A1 quirky. Definitely isn’t the first time lemme tell ya.

Where is Cassian going all this time?

You used to talk to him during his “breaks” around the hangar but whenever you walk in, Cassian has one foot inside the temple. This happens for a few consecutive days and you wonder if you did something wrong. You try to track Cassian down to try and talk to him but he appears to have some sort of radar on you because whenever you think you’re about to make contact, Cassian diverts into a different, unauthorized path. You sigh into the air as you contemplate your previous interactions.

Nothing had seemed off. The last time the two of you talked was nothing too alarming. Was it because you dissed how the food tasted at the mess hall? No, that’s too trivial for Cassian to be this way with you. You thought you could at least talk to K-2 about Cassian’s unusual behavior but the droid, too, would look the other way whenever you made eye contact. What did you do to deserve this treatment? You miss your friend and you have to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

* * *

 

You spy on Cassian to gain more intel about his whereabouts.

You feel like you’re violating his privacy as you perch yourself on top of the cargo crates. _You have to talk to him and this is the only way you can_ , you reason to yourself. Looking down at your datapad to check the time, you sense motion near your peripheral. He’s exiting the hangar to go inside the temple. Without much thinking, you climb down from your nest and use the cargo as cover. Just by the sounds you can tell Cassian is making his way towards the door nearest you. After you see his body enter through the door, you follow closely behind. You try to stay close by but not hovering over Cassian. He takes a right into a corridor and you know all too often that he’s going into a place you’re not authorized to be in.

You’re in too deep to cower now.

You wait a moment around the corner to listen as Cassian punches in the code for the door. Once you hear the beep of authorization, you’re about to turn when you jump from the sudden words.

"I know you're following me; you're not very quiet." Cassian turns around to wait for your appearance. You don’t hesitate to reveal yourself.

“And? Cass, you’ve been avoiding me for days. What the hell did I do?” You shrug, hastily crossing your arms across your chest. Cassian shakes his head as he presses his fist on the door lightly.

“I really thought I could hold out until the actual day,” Cassian sighs, offering a slight smile your way. You take offense to his action.

“Stop with the vague answers!” You approach him with upset, heavy footsteps. His knuckles go slightly white trying to close the door but you don’t back down. You take off in a sprint and slither your way before Cassian could do anything about it. Slightly out a breath, you look around the mysterious room Cassian had been hiding out in. Along the walls are different tools of various measures. Lining said walls were storage cabinets and crates filled with droid parts. You look to your right and see a somewhat similar theme going on. That’s when your eyes settle on the table in the center.

You recognize this particular model of astromech droid as an R3 unit. It’s painted in a brilliant green color that you’ve never seen before. The unit has been deactivated but you still admire the droid.

“I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this.” Cassian’s statement causes you to blink several times.

“What?” you ask softly. This is your droid?

“Your birthday’s tomorrow, remember? Or did you forget your own birthday?” Cassian lets out a dry laugh as he joins you near the table. He’s right. Your birthday is tomorrow. You’re still speechless but Cassian fills the empty space.

“R3-A5 was rendered useless when others found them. I took time to reprogram the droid though it was much easier than with K-2.” Cassian mentally pats himself on the back. “I know you’ve flown without your own droid for years so I saw an opportunity and took it.”

This has to be one of the sweetest and most generous thing anyone has ever done for you. Excluding your parents, you’ve never imagined that someone could care so deeply for you. With tears threatening to fall, you wield a grin from ear to ear.

“I love it, Cassian.” You bring your hands up to wrap them around his neck. He’s taken aback by the sudden hug but falls into your embrace quickly. Cassian breaks the hug to approach the droid.

“Want to activate your present early?” Cassian inquires, allowing a small smile to grow. You nod your head enthusiastically and stand right in front of the droid. With a flip of a switch and the press of a button, the droid comes to life. Their head turns to you as their black photoreceptor starts to scan you. They spin their head back to Cassian then back to you. They begin to beeptalk excitedly, saying something along the lines of finally being awaken after the Maker knows how long. You cover up your laughter when the droid stares back at you.

“R3, this is your new master, Y/N,” Cassian introduces the droid to you.

“I never did like that term ‘master’. The droid is their own being,” you quip back at Cassian. You approach the droid slowly to not frighten them.

“Are you ready to kick some ass for the Alliance?” You smile as you watch the droid beep with pleasure; assuring you that they’re ready on your command.

“I’m sorry for blowing up on you earlier,” you begin to apologize but Cassian shakes his head.

“Don’t be. I was being a dick for sneaking around you. From now on, nothing but transparency between us, yeah?” Cassian brings R3 down from the table in order for them to examine the environment. You brush a strand a hair behind your ear and give a mischievous smile.

“Until next time, Andor,” you shout as you exit the room with your new droid in tow. Cassian can’t help but crack a smile, too, at your words. He’s given you more than enough motivation to get him back at full force but he’s definitely prepared.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider leaving some kudos and comments down below, friends!


	17. Honor (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cassian and Reader where they have to dress up and have to go to a party/ball/ceremony?"   
> The Alliance is throwing a ceremony to honor Rogue One and those who fought at the Battle of Scarif. This is the first time both of you got dressed up outside of your usual uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit but this is my fifth rewrite of this request. I don’t remember all the versions but I remember there was a wedding, a corporate banquet, and an Empire ball. There was even an idea that had this exact ceremony but I felt like…it didn’t feel right. All of them were cool in their own right but my imagination got too big and they started to deviate from the original request. This is simple but very fluffy and validates the fact that gender roles can shove it.

You were never the one to think that one day you would be in a gown, ready to be whisked away into a classy ceremony. You never thought about how the material of a gown would feel like. You run your hands over the handy work of dedicated people who helped put everything together. The holo-projector reads ten minutes before the ceremony to honor the Rogue One squad for their dedicated work on getting the Death Star plans. And if you’re dressed up then you’re sure as hell that your boyfriend, Cassian, is, too.

You pull on the extra material that drags behind you right before the door closes. You definitely have to get used to moving in this dress. As you walk around the corner of the hallway, you’re overcome with emotion when you see Cassian. He takes a step back, hands to his mouth as he covers his smile, and closes his eyes for a moment. When Cassian takes a step back, you can only grin at his reaction all while feeling your own tears beginning to form. You take gentle steps towards him.

Cassian looks stunning. Out of his usual uniform, Cassian has a darker uniform on with a sleek new jacket. His hair looks incredibly soft and his face is wiped away of any grime or dirt, signs that he took a proper shower. Cassian’s beard is more shapely and for once you can see the true definition of his jaw. He looks absolutely beautiful.

“Wow,” the word escapes your mouth. You give a light chuckle as he presses both his hands on his lips again.

This is the first time he’s seen you out of your uniform, too.

The dress is a crisp beige color, off shoulder sleeves that drape neatly. Whoever made this for you paid close attention to what body parts were your best. The dress hugged your waist and accentuated how well built the Alliance made you. Your hair cascades beautifully, a sight Cassian never seen before. For the first time in your life, you also had on what someone called “lip stain” though it was the same as if you bit into a juicy red fruit.

You looked absolutely breathtaking.

“I-” Cassian breathes in and smiles, a rare one which displayed all his teeth. You can’t wait any longer so you take a running start and give Cassian the biggest hug of his life. He swoops you off your feet and spins you around, dropping you down gently and places a kiss on your forehead.

“You clean up well,” Cassian jokes which rewards him with a playful pat to his upper arm.

“Same to you. Didn’t know you had a face underneath that ‘beard’.“ You use air quotes on the last word that sent Cassian into a chuckle. Gosh, you love his laugh.

Cassian props up his arm for you to take. You immediately bring his arm down and shake your head.

“This is your day, a ceremony to celebrate you and Rogue One.” You give him your arm for him to take. You nod to your elbow and Cassian smiles once more.

“It will be an honor.” Cassian loops his arm around yours and lets you escort him to the grand hall. Quite an honor indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


	18. Three Little Friends Went To Market (Chirrut Imwe/Baze Malbus/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since requests are open, I wonder if I might ask for a little slice-of-life kind of ficlet for Chirrut/Baze/Reader? You’re still one of my fav Chirrut authors and I would love to see your take on something mundane but comfortable like a trip to the market or a rowdy game of cards. :3"   
> Many would consider grocery shopping mundane or anything but fun. Those people obviously never went grocery shopping with their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny because I saw a text post about going grocery shopping with your friends but it’s anything less than boring; it’s a heartwarming experience. I took that thought and ran with it. Also…kinda just…this got out of hand.

Whenever your friends ask you out to do errands or help them with the most mundane tasks, you feel incredibly special. There’s something special in keeping them company while doing so.

Then there’s a small con when it came to grocery shopping with Chirrut and Baze: they’re that one health conscious couple.

You’re the first one out the car, grabbing a cart from the cart carousel nearby.

“Hey, Chirrut, you mind pushing the cart?” You squint your eyes and adjust your sunhat. Chirrut provides a hearty chuckle as he finds you jumping into the shopping cart basket.

“As you wish, my lady,” Chirrut responds, tipping his head like so which makes you roll your eyes. You need to stop talking to Chirrut about those memes you find on Twitter. Like the grumpy grandpa he is, Baze makes sure to lock the car and waddles slowly to where you and Chirrut are.

“I’ve made a list of what we need. Stick to the list. If you put anything in the cart without my permission, Y/N, we’re not getting it.” Baze gives you a raised brow and you take slight offense to that, crossing your arms and huffing, pretending to be dramatic.

“Okay, you know I’m not a freeloader, right? I got my own job, my own house… you mistaken me as a fool, my friend.” You remove your sunhat and sunglasses and place them into your lap.

“Yet another reason why I married you,” Chirrut smiles up to Baze whose eyes shift to the ceiling but a shy smile crosses his lips. Chirrut knew Baze wasn’t the one for public displays of affection but he knew deep down he loved it.

“First order of business,” Baze pauses right in front of the produce section. “Apples.”

“Oh!” You exclaim and quickly get out of the cart. “Are you making that apple tart again?”

Baze lets his head nod a bit and you can’t help to squeal.

“You ate three slices the last time.” Chirrut puts one hand ob his hip as he fetches a bag from the container.

“Sorry not sorry because that was better than any dick I had in my mouth.” You grab the bag from Chirrut to open it and a person within earshot had a look of dismay. Baze tried to find the right words and Chirrut only lets out an airy laugh. Chirrut feels for the best Pink Lady apples as Baze looks into the Granny Smith, you helping them put the apples into separate bags. You and Chirrut argue with Baze that you have to put the apples on the scales so it can produce a sticker to make the cashier’s life easier. Baze says that they know what the codes are for the fruits. You sneak off to the scales to get the bar codes, anyways.

“Apples, lemons, a bag of almonds, kiwis, and a few pomegranates,” you list off as you put the bags into the corners.

“Vegetables are next,” Chirrut remarks and pushes the cart into the vegetable section of the produce. This time, it’s you and Baze who pick out various vegetables. Chirrut gives you tips on how to choose the perfect avocado to which you are eternally grateful. Baze picks out tomatoes, baby carrots, garlic, and broccoli.

“Who wants to help my shuck this corn?” Chirrut hollers to the two of you. You waltz on over to his side and pick up a corn.

“Did you know the little hairs on the corn belong to each kernel?” You begin to take off its husk and strip it naked.

“What? So the hairs actually serve some purpose?” Chirrut smiles at you and you shrug a bit.

“Wouldn’t say purpose as much as they are getting everywhere!” You throw a husk towards the trash can provided but miss and hit Baze in the face. You silence yourself and Chirrut can sense something is up.

“You hit Baze in the face, didn’t you?” Chirrut finally breaks up the silence. You squeak and Baze only sighs and throws the husk back into the trash can.

“If you two are almost done, we got other things to get.” Baze resumes back to checking the shopping list. You burst out into giggles and Chirrut follows suit.

* * *

Now you’re back in the shopping cart as Baze pushes. Chirrut grabs some cheese sticks, hummus, and turkey slices. You beg for one Lunchables but Baze shoots you down with the “you’re a grown woman” rhetoric; Chirrut taking his side of the argument and putting a health lecture, too; free of charge.

In the next section, Chirrut took over as Baze went over to inspect if the chicken on sale looked any good. Chirrut grabs two jugs of water and does a U turn to exit. You pass the chip section and look at Chirrut, hoping he can sense you staring.

“We don’t need chips, Y/N,” Chirrut states, continuing to push the cart along. Always so health conscious, you think to yourself.

Baze rejoins the two of you and together you walk down the cereal aisle. Finally. You reach over the shopping cart when Chirrut stops in front of the oatmeal to grab a family size Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“Put that back.” You hear Baze’s low voice even though his back is turned to you. You smack your lips and begin to whine.

“Please! You guys need sugary stuff in your house. No fun when I come over and y’all don’t have cookies or something.” You raise the box and begin to shake its contents. Somehow you can smell the cinnamon from the outside. Chirrut gives a look that you aren’t familiar with. Baze and Chirrut have adopted some sort of language to do whenever they don’t want people to listen in. You tried deciphering it once but failed. You watch as Baze turns to you and opens his mouth.

“How much is it?” Baze takes a hold of the handle of the cart. You look up from where you got the cereal.

“Says it’s $3.50 but with this coupon, you get 50 cents off!” You excitedly rip the coupon off the key ring and place the box on your face. Baze simply nods and you are all too excited to finally not get shot down on one of your suggestions. With cereal, oatmeal, and granola in tow, Baze divides the list of remaining items to each of you. You are in charge of rice, bow tie noodles, and bread. With all items memorized, you all take off in different directions.

You begin to hum to yourself as you walk down the grains area. Rice…rice…was it white rice or brown rice? They are that healthy couple so brown rice. Oh, but what about jasmine and long grain? Ancient grain rice? You really should have asked questions. You pick up both brown and white rice, just in case. 

The noodles are right down the same aisle and luckily this was easy to do. On to the next one. The bread aisle seemed to be the most crowded section of the store. You’ve manage to say “excuse me” five times in the past thirty seconds. Once you get to the whole grain bread, you put the rice in the shelf below and reach deep inside the above shelf to get the good bread. Your father always told you to reach into the back for what is called “the best bread”. And he is always right about that tip.

You begin to walk back and notice the bakery on your journey. Your eyes ogle at the wonderful sites. Pastries, cakes, and pies all on display. You can feel your stomach rumbling just thinking of chowing down on those…

“Y/N! Stop looking!” Baze’s all too familiar voice (and somehow your voice of reason) releases you from the sugary spell. Chirrut pulls the cart right next to you and lets you deposit your items.

“I won’t get any of the bad fat from just looking at them, _dad_ ,” you say a bit snobbish and sarcastic.

“At least you’re learning about what you eat from us,” Chirrut adds in a hopeful tone. You had to admit, despite your love for junk food still there, your cravings have been significantly less than compared to months ago. Of course, there will always be room for dessert.

“Time to check out.” Baze gets a hold of the front side of the shopping cart to maneuver Chirrut towards the check out lanes. You follow behind Chirrut and admire the different flowers on display at the floral department. You snap out of it as you almost bump your head with Chirrut’s. Like clockwork, you help unload the items from the cart and onto the conveyor belt.

“Oh, shit,” Baze shakes his hand as he puts the shopping list away in his pockets. “Forget to get something. I’ll be right back.”

You nod and watch him go off to fetch the forgotten item. You watch as Chirrut tilts his head to the sigh.

“My, I think I forgot to get something, too. Stay with the cart?” Chirrut hurriedly speaks then disappears before you can even say anything. You watch as the teen cashier begins to scan the items. You tell yourself that there’s still a lot of items the guy has to get through. Don’t worry, they’ll be back, you assure yourself. The cashier is nearing the end of the groceries and you begin to grow anxious. You could phone Baze but he’s known to have his phone on silence. Chirrut left his phone in the car so what use are they now? Somebody pulled right behind you and you feel the anxiety in your veins. You didn’t bring money with you and even if you did, you definitely didn’t have the money to pay for it all. Once the cashier scans the last item, you almost go into a panic until you hear the mischievous laughs of Baze and Chirrut.

Oh, they really pulled that on you. Mom leaves to get something as the kid is stuck with the cart. Then mom doesn’t return timely and the kid is left to fend for self. You know that feeling all too well.

“Wow! Really? You are two grown ass men.” You suck on your teeth and cross your arms. You got to admit it, they got you pretty good.

With all the bags on the cart, you decide to push the cart back to the car. You gain speed then put your feet on the bottom of the cart to get a mini ride.

“Careful,” Baze calls out from behind like the protective grandpa friend he is. You start to walk normally again and wait for Chirrut to open the trunk.

“Watch this,” Chirrut says triumphantly as he gathers as many bags as possible into each arm. Your jaw drops when Chirrut grabs almost the entire bags of that day. You are more than impressed by his skill. Maybe you should start working out with him instead of you lounging around in workout clothes. You get the rest of the bags in order for Baze to bring the cart back to the cart carousel. With you taking your place in the backseat after you open Chirrut’s side of the door, Baze returns as designated driver.

Out of the grocery store’s parking lot, you and Chirrut belt out the lyrics to HUMBLE. by Kendrick Lamar. Baze doesn’t participate but taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. It’s when you stop at a red light when Baze fetches something out of his pocket. You continue to sing whatever happens to play next but Baze makes you stop with his sigh.

“What’s up?” Chirrut chimes in, facing his husband as Baze shoves the list back into the pocket again.

“We actually forgot to get something,” Baze says in defeat and continues to drive forward when the light turns green. You let your mouth open wide.

“To think you had the opportunity to get it when you decided to prank me!” You point out and bounce back on the seat. You won’t pity any fools today.

“Guess we can go back tomorrow,” Chirrut suggests which causes you to grin from ear to ear. Another round of shopping with your best friends? Yes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving comments and kudos! Love y'all to bits!!


	19. You Again? (Matt Murdock/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Babe! I just had an idea and I know you are the perfect one to write it! Do you reckon you could please write a Matt Murdock / Reader where you are convicted for something (something you did, or maybe didn’t? Whatever fits with a snarky/sarcastic reader ;)) and he turns up as your attorney but you have bad blood from the past? Love ya Angel face x"  
> Maybe you were too much to handle. Maybe you believed too much in getting the justice ripped away from the citizens by the judicial system. Maybe Matt couldn’t find a way to respect both you and the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for endowing me with this request! This fic delves into a lot of social issues and I hope y’all can take away a lesson from it. Created a minor OC pero…whatev she coo

You roll your eyes as the usual Detective Lamar appears in your holding room. If it weren’t for the cuffs, you would be slinging your arm around your chair and kicking your feet up on the table. Instead, you use your face to appear to be a force to be reckon with.

And a force you are.

“My other colleagues have told me that you aren’t the one to talk. Waiting for a lawyer?” Detective Lamar takes the seat opposite of you. You chuckle while your throw your head back. Assuming you won’t answer her, she clears her throat.

“Do I have to remind you of the charges? Vandalism of a public building, arson, resisting arrest, and, mind you, physically assaulting several police officers.” Lamar leans in closer to give you one hell of an intimidating look; a look you don’t buy one bit.

“Sounds like an average Saturday night to me,” you snicker, scrunching up your face and settling back down into the chair. Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door that the seizes the room silent. The detective walks up to the door to check who is there. The suit clad man walks past her and into the holding room. Your eyes begin to scan the man but realize you don’t have to.

“Oh my fucking gosh! You again?” You let out a frustrated sigh and sink into the table, hair falling over your face.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Lamar still has her hand tightly gripped on the door, ready to throw him out.

“I’m Matt Murdock and I am Y/N L/N’s lawyer,” the mysterious man answers to which you scoff at his reply.

“You mean, ‘I’m The Biggest Fucking Asshole In The Tri-State Area and I accidentally walked into the wrong room. Goodbye!’“ You head shoots up to face the man who claims to be your lawyer.

“Strong words.” Matt adjusts his tie and clutches his cane closer to his chest. You have no words for him, not right now. You haven’t talked to this man for almost five years and just looking at him makes you sheath with anger. If it weren’t for Matt Motherfucking Murdock, maybe you wouldn’t be in the predicament you are in right now.

Maybe.

* * *

A chance encounter.

You were handing out flyers to a protest on campus later on that day when you stretched your arm to a man in sunglasses and his shaggy haired friend.

“Protest tonight. Would be great if you could come!” You waved the paper in front of the sunglasses wearing man but his friend took it instead.

“Oh yeah? What are we protesting about this time?” The blond haired man spoke up, reading over the tiny flyer.

“We are calling the president of this university to take action in renaming one of the buildings here on campus. Did you know that it’s named after a known slave owner and racist?” You knit your brows in disgust and cross your arms across your chest. The man in the sunglasses simply shook his head.

“I was unaware of that. You definitely have our support,” the man pledged, extending his hand for you to take.

“I’m Matt, this here is Foggy.” Matt pointed out Foggy who also shook your hand.

“Well, Matt and Foggy, I’m Y/N and I appreciate the support.” You bowed your head in thanks. As the two men walk away, Matt stopped before he departed, dipping his head low and close to your ear.

“I like the sound of your voice,” he whispered and you feel a smile creep on your lips. He’s flirting, isn’t he?

A stupid chance encounter.

* * *

You’ve been dating Matt for almost two years. He was studying to be a lawyer and you a neuroscientist. You both supported one another in your endeavors and the relationship worked but he felt like the law could protect people and could put the bad people away forever. You felt like the law didn’t protect everyone.

You had your arguments about who was right and wrong in this debate. Clearly you were always the winner, well, according to you. Could Matt not hear the stories of how the government was robbing people and the justice system didn’t deliver the justice it promised?

You hopped on every opportunity to exercise your right to protest. Matt would join sometimes but after the last few protests, you would come home to a lecture with the same points as before. You grew tired of Matt not listening to the other sides of the story as if he just brushed them off.

“You are not the law,” you told him once after one of his lectures. “You can try to defend the people you care about but in the end the justice systems screws them over. Then you lose. Protesting gives the power back to the victim, to stand up to those who fucked them over.”

But in the end, he would apologize for getting out of line and promised to listen more carefully.

Empty promises.

One night, a group of your friends were going to trespass an agricultural plant and put up different signs to stop the exploitation of migrant workers. You had to jump over a fence to reach the facility and surprisingly, Matt joined you on this excursion.

“Whatever happens, stay with me.” You took a hold of his pinky and he nodded.

You and your friends line the building with several signs made the night before. You heard whispers among your friends who served as lookouts for the operation. Before you could ask what was up, you saw the familiar blue and red lights flashing in the distance. Some decided to hop the fence and scram for their lives but you, Matt, and a couple of other friends decided to stay behind; stand behind the message for being here. You took a hold of Matt’s hand, trembling from what is at stakes here. The lights kept coming closer and closer and once their headlights are within range, Matt retracted his hand from yours.

“I’m so sorry,” Matt began, turning to you with a scared expression. “I can’t do this.” Without another word, he ran the opposite direction. You tried to grab him but he’s too fast for your grasp. You blinked to make sure this was real but sadly it was.

“Hands where I can see them!”

You turned around after you take a brief moment to let this all sink in. You walked forward with your hands in the air, joined by the few friends who decided to stay behind. Over a short period of a week, you were told that you no longer could continue on with your graduate studies at Columbia, had to pack up your belongings from your apartment, and never saw Matt Murdock ever again. There was no need to break up since you both just knew it was over.

However, Matt waited on the steps of the building where your meeting with the dean and president of the university was held. _Click, click,_ your heels went down the solid steps.

He had no words to say.

* * *

“You left me.”

You raise your chin to acknowledge Matt’s presence. Detective Lamar long since left the room to let you two have some “privacy”. She’s probably on the other side of the window listening in.

Matt takes the sit in front of you and clasps his hands together in the process.

“You have every right to hate me. You are entitled to be angry with me,” Matt admits, sighing deeply as he rubs his knuckles that appear slightly red.

“And you know what the worst part is, Murdock?” You keep your voice collected but you would be lying if you didn’t just swallow back a few tears. “I would have been practicing neurology at John Hopkins if you hadn’t ran.”

Matt folds up his cane and rests it on the table.

“What you aren’t allowed to do is blame this all on me,” Matt bites back, leaning back on his chair. You scoff at his terrible rules. Who allowed him to even establish them in the first place?

You suddenly lunge forward to get the upper hand. If it weren’t for the cuffs around your wrists, your hands would be slapping both sides of Matt’s face. “Is that so? Because I remember you were the one to break the promise, not me.”

Matt isn’t too taken aback from your comment with no surprise to you. He knows he’s guilty and even if this happened years ago, his actions still hurt to this day.

“I made a mistake that night. I didn’t think about you in that moment.” Matt adjusts himself in the seat, nervous at what you might say next. You shrug and shake your head.

“Why did you run?”

“Because I was selfish. I only thought about myself, about my future, and how many people I would be disappointing.”

You feel your blood begin to boil all over again. This feeling reminds you of the night you spent in jail that fateful night.

“And you thought I didn’t think those exact thoughts?” You slam your fists hard on the metal table which causes a sharp pain on the sides of both your hands. “You only cared about your future and your future only. What about me, huh? You couldn’t bear the thought of having your image tarnished but because I stand up for what I believe in, I should be the one punished? Because I’m not afraid to stand up for the truth, I should have been expelled from my graduate program? Murdock, you are one twisted son of a bitch.”

You point a finger at him then shake your head furiously. You look over at Matt’s expressionless face, void of emotion after what you just said. He knows it’s the truth and he’s trying to find the right words to say.

“But I guess it’s for the best, you know? Having a tarnished image made every graduate school I tried to reapply reject me but at least I was rejected for reasons that I’m proud of. That night taught me to never be afraid anymore, even if it means I have to be held in an interrogation room every now and again. Because, Matt Murdock,” you smoothly lean back on your chair, “at least I’m doing something I believe in. In my own way, I’m better than any Avenger.”

You plant your feet on the floor and square your shoulders to Matt. “What are you proud of, lawyer man?”

This time, Matt is taken by your words. Not one word was a lie; the justice system is deeply flawed and the law protects those who have the right resources. Even when Matt dons the Daredevil suit, he’s helping people in secret and he can’t help everybody. You at least try, open to be the punching bag for cops,the media, and wrongdoers just so others don’t get hurt. You are the true hero in this scenario but many want to put you in jail for it.

“I’m proud to have gotten the opportunity to be with you.” Matt’s head shifts to the side, fumbling underneath the table for his messenger bag. He whips out a notebook and clicks the pen that was tucked away at the spine.

“Hopefully you can let me better understand you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving kudos and comments adds ten years to your lifespan. I don't make up facts


	20. Thrill Of The Chase (Han Solo/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would u mind doing a Han x reader to your plot thing Forbidden Love. Like you're a bounty hunter and you're not supposed to fall in love with han but you can't help it."  
> You wish you could be in an alternate universe where you and Han could be together without obstacles. Was that too much to ask the Force and the Maker to make it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORBIDDEN LOVE – the protagonist overcomes obstacles that prevent her from true love, but sometimes find the outcome too high a price to live with.  
> I made this more angsty than I anticipated. All we have is hope. This is my first time writing for Han so pls b gentle, jellybeans

Try and name a more tragic combination than being a bounty hunter and being in love with a smuggler. That’s right, you can’t.

How did it happen that you fell in love with a smuggler? What was it about Han Solo that made your heart quicken and your palms sweat just thinking about him? You dwell on the moments where your fingers linger longer than expected, the intimate eye contact when your higher up scolds Han and you have to play it cool, and being in close proximity of him. Out of all the inhabitants of the galaxy, you chose to fall in love with Han Solo. Tragic.

* * *

Assignments after assignments and the once Han Solo wrangler called Y/N was now deduced to petty small time smugglers. You brought it up to your supervisors but they just scoff and laugh at you. Did they know about how you felt about Han? Rumors spread quickly among your peers and before you know it you’re labeled as a traitor of sorts. You can’t stand to have your name be smeared into the dirty ground like that. Soon, you begin to take on your assignments with new vigor and try to reclaim your name. You prove them wrong, though, by jumping into a relationship with a fellow bounty hunter. But you weren’t happy because they were not Han Solo.

Though you kept going on.

One assignment brought you to a rainy planet. You are on the lookout for another smuggler when you feel a hand slip around your elbow, being pulled into a dark corner. You didn’t have time to draw your weapon but once you see who it is, the need disappears.

“You can’t seem stay away from me, can you?” The smirk at the end of the question sends a tingle down your spine. But you’re used to being seductive to get smugglers talking.

“You forget it’s my job to hunt down smugglers like yourself.” You raise your chin up slightly and smile. The cold rain continues to pour on both your faces but you two don’t seem to mind. There’s a fiery connection between the two of you and it’s hard to deny the feeling.

“Well, sweetheart, you know I love a good chase.” Han moves slightly closer to close the tight gap between you two. Out of impulsive, you slink your arms around Han’s neck and press your lips onto his. Han reciprocates and places his hands on both your waist and back for support. You shutter as the cold gust brushes on your skin and find warmth from Han’s lips. He presses you against the building and you melt in his arms, forgetting what you were originally there for a quick minute. Not like it matters; the one you thought is the one is with you in this moment.

Nothing else matters.

Or so you thought.

* * *

Holographs scatter across the table when you enter the room. You are taken aback when you realize who the people are in them. These were images of you and Han making out in the corner on assignment. You startle when you hear the familiar sounds of Jabba. Their fellow translator follows behind the creature.

“Can you take a guess at who this is?” Your supervisor turns to you as you feel the beads of sweat form on your forehead. You decide that it’s best not to speak until an actual question arises.

“Fool, that’s dumb to ask. It’s her!” Some henchman from the side hollers out and your supervisor hisses at them to shut up.

“Idiot! We know! But she didn’t know we had eyes on her.”

Jabba takes his jab into the conversation. “We gave you a fake assignment to see if you were truly loyal. Well, the holographs don’t lie.”

You take a deep gulp as you feel the tension rise in the room. You teeter from foot to foot and shake your head.

“I made a mistake, sir,” you speak up, hoping everyone can sense your forgiveness. Jabba just laughs into the air.

“If it were a mistake, you wouldn’t be so nervous.” Jabba drags his way to your side. You fold your arms behind you and continue to calm yourself when you are face to face with the boss himself.

“With this betrayal, I should have you killed. You’re a bounty hunter and he’s a stupid scoundrel. He works for us, not the other way around. If not that, then you should be excommunicated. Humiliated and thrown in a special prison cell.” You can feel every eye on you. Killed for letting your heart speak for your brain? The outcomes of your act were extreme and horrific for you to even imagine. You feel lightheaded just thinking of being dragged out of the room to your death.

“But we’re kind people. We give second, third chances. You know, because we look out for one another,” Jabba’s translator speeds their speech a bit. You let out a sigh of relief but you don’t make it too obvious that you are that relieved.

“I will try my best to make it up to you and this entire operation.” You nod your head and almost curtsy in front of the Hutt. A second chance? Hell, you have to jump on it.

“You will stop all communications with this Han fellow. For now you will have a partner to monitor your actions until you can proof that you are loyal once again. You’re one of our best hunters...don’t let us down.” With that, Jabba exits the room with his entire entourage. You’re left alone with the holo of you and Han still displayed on the table. You can feel hot tears roll down your cheek as you realize that you won’t ever see his face again. Oh, how the universe can be quite cruel. Of course a bounty hunter and a smuggler could never fall in love; it’s just not meant to be.

If only you could see him again.

* * *

Han follows the crowd forward in the packed fruit market. The inhabitants of the planet came in hoards this time around to celebrate the harvest. All he has to do now is get back to the Falcon to deliver the goods back to Jabba. Just as he is almost halfway out of the crowd, a woman bumps into him. She’s covered with a head scarf and makes no attempt to turn to him to say anything. Han spots her then loses her to the crowd. He clutches his hand and realizes that it isn’t empty. Somehow the woman managed to tuck a holorecorder into the palm of his hand. Realizing the potential nuggets of information that can be obtained, Han gains a whole new vigor to get back to his ship.

As the ship doors come back up to close behind him, Han takes a seat to play the recording. He is stunned to see your face in a dim blue color.

“Han, I don’t have a lot of time to explain to you why you haven’t seen me in months. We were discovered by Jabba and my fellow hunters who spied on us. It was either keep my job with restrictions or be killed or excommunicated if I refused. I don’t like this arrangement either way but I had to protect myself. It pains me knowing that I will never get to feel you again, how your voice sounds...I hope our paths cross again. We will find each other again and won’t be afraid to be together. I hope you feel the same way.” Just before you click off, you look to your side and the recording ends. Han is stunned by your message. He replays it at least three more times, the words hitting him like blaster shots. Han can’t believe that it was you that bumped into him. He should’ve known, should’ve trusted the intuition to initiate a conversation. For the first time in a long time, Han felt the tears well up in his eyes. This time he couldn’t care less if they fell.

Why do bad things keep happening to him? To you? But there was hope for the two of you and this forbidden love.

Maybe the universe could allow that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated here on the swamp.


	21. Catharsis (Cassian Andor/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a Cassian x Reader where Reader is a mechanic and often talks to herself. One day, she seeks solace in an empty conference room to talk to herself about why she can’t just talk to Cassian. She has no idea K-2 heard everything after she leaves. Keep it up, love!"  
> Sometimes your thoughts speak louder than you wish they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT. thank y’all for being so patient with me! don’t worry, im not dead. just got a bad case of writer’s block

“But why the hell is she still sounding this way?”

You hop down the ladder to reach for another tool in the box. You like to talk aloud through your different problems. Your fellow mechanics learned to tune you out and accept you and your “methods”. You’re glad that everyone never made fun of you for who you are since you are their superior. Getting back up into the cockpit, you freeze when you spot him.

Cassian.

Why do you get like this? Your heart begins to speed up, you feel like you might lose balance, and your palms begin to sweat. If you want to talk to him, why don’t you just go up to him?

“You’re the mechanic, silly,” you mutter to yourself, throwing down the wrench on the dash of the X-wing panel. “You can’t just talk to a captain like that.” You prop your head over your fist to admire the happenings in the hangar. You startle when you feel a presence on your side. You stop yourself from screaming when you realize it’s just Jyn.

“What have I told you about sneaking up on people?” You knit your brows together at your friend who only laughs.

“Not to but I do it anyways.” Jyn strains her neck over the viewport to see what you’re looking at.

“Ah, looking at Cassian again, are we?” She points a forefinger at you to which you grab her hand gently and shove it back at her. Jyn is nothing but giggles at this point.

“I don’t get why you make such a big deal to talk to him. It’s not like he bites,” Jyn sends you a seductive look your way. “Unless you want him to.” You lightly (with a little force) slap the top of her hand.

“Gosh, Jyn, that...see, it’s conversations with you that make my mind filled with inside jokes. What if I can’t look at him without thinking about our conversations about him?” You sit back on the chair and tilt your head to Jyn. You frown at her and she mimics your facial expression.

“Seriously, Y/N, it’s not that hard to go up to him. He’s a chill dude...most of the time. And he’s not this unapproachable guy. Cassian takes a bit to...warm up to. Only if he doesn’t like you.” Jyn purses her lips then smacks them. She flashes you another one of her iconic smiles.

“You make it seem like it’s impossible.” You voice lingers, your fingers fiddling around the controls of the X-wing. 

Jyn watches your movements then touches your shoulder.

“I believe in you. We believe in you.”

“Who’s this ‘we’?” You ask but then point an accusatory finger at your friend.

“Who the fuck did you tell?”

“Just one! Bodhi is great at keeping secrets.” Jyn assures you with a squeeze to your shoulder. Jyn departs as she gets called up to command and the two of you bid farewell until dinner. Once alone with your own thoughts, you go back to staring at Cassian. Jyn makes it sound so simple to talk to someone with a much higher status than you. You whisper a gentle “fuck” underneath your breath and go back to your diagnostics.

* * *

 

After almost slipping up around your co-workers about Cassian during your external talking, you had to escape. You go down the empty corridor to find a place to seek solace in. You peer into every window to see if someone is inside and you thank the stars when you find an empty conference room with the lights turned off. With the flip of a switch, you push the door closed and take a seat closest to the door. You run your hands down your face and keep your hands on your warm cheeks. Gosh, even though Cassian’s not around, you still feel the embarrassment of making a fool of yourself.

“Why are you like this, Y/N?” You begin. “Why are you letting one person do this to you?”

You bring your hands to your knees and start to pick at the material of your pants. “You can’t just go up to him; no matter what Jyn says. It’s way too difficult. What would we even talk about? I’d bore him with my extensive knowledge of different ships and their engines.”

“Hey Cassian! I’ve had a crush on you for awhile even though we’ve never really talked so let’s talk about the inner mechanics of your ship,” you try to mimic your own self in a ridiculous voice. This only causes you to groan into the air, whipping your head back to let out an exasperated sigh.

“I’m useless! And besides, Cassian would never talk to me on his own volition. He’s a captain and I’m just the mechanic. Maybe that’s why we don’t talk; he finds me repulsive and wonders why he talks to a lowly mechanic.” You get up to walk around, hoping that whatever energy is coming through can be expelled by walking.

“Yeah, can you fix my U-wing? Okay, bye,” you impersonate Cassian in your best voice which makes you pause in thought.

“That’s just it. We’re two different people. Our paths will never cross and there’s no point in trying. Jyn can say whatever she wants but she doesn’t see it from my perspective.” You take another seat in the middle of the conference table. You examine the holograph of the Alliance logo on the projector on the table.

“We both fight for the same thing but that’s where our similarities stop. Kinda hard to talk to somebody if you don’t have shit to talk about.” You cross your arms and take in a deep breath.

“I’m more likely to get trampled by a herd of nerfs than for Cassian to be genuinely interested in talking to me. At least the nerfs took an interest in me.” You wheel the chair to get off. You notice that the door is slightly ajar but you couldn’t care less at this point. You exit the room and go back to your living quarters to take a shower. Hopefully you can meet up with Jyn and Bodhi to catch up on their lives. At least they’re willing to listen.

If only you knew a certain droid was listening in on your conversation with yourself.

* * *

 

“Ah!”

Your heart races when you round the corner of the living corridors and run into K-2.

“Good to see you, too,” the droid responds in a nonchalant matter. You fix your uniform and suck up all your fear.

“Sorry, I uh...didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” K-2 scoffs and shrugs at your apology.

“Well, I’ll see you around. I have to go...uh...use the refresher.” You start to walk around the droid but you notice that the droid keeps his sight on you. What business does Cassian’s droid have with you?

“Uh, do you need something, K-2?” You ask him, almost afraid to know the answer.

“I overheard you in the conference room.”

Yup, your fear is indeed valid.

You look both ways in the corridor and rush up to K-2 with such vigor that it has the droid taking a few steps back away from you.

“Did you hear everything?” You try to read the droid top and bottom. Maybe he has a deactivation button in the back or even a button to reset his memory. Gosh, you should’ve double checked if the door was closed properly.

“Yes, and I believe you should just talk to Cassian.”

You shake your head in disbelief. How can a droid school you in a subject he knows nothing about? Are you being shown up by a droid?

“K...you really don’t know a thing,” you said simply, throwing your hands near your head and turning away from K-2. You really wish you could escape K-2′s presence but he quickly catches up to you.

“Can we just drop it?”

“We’re holding nothing.”

You huff at how idiotic K-2 can be. You grunt in frustration and put your face into the palms of your hands. You compose yourself in a matter of seconds.

“This conversation between you and I is between us. Don’t tell Cassian about what I said back in that room. Are we clear?” You drops your hands to your side. K-2 tilts his head to the side, analyzing your words.The seconds going by are eating away at your very soul.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you want to talk to Cassian,” K-2 finally speaks which causes you to clench your hands into a fist.

“I knew I shouldn’t have continued talking to you. What the hell was I thinking?” Your thoughts spoke aloud. You guide yourself away from K-2 again and continue to talk through your thoughts.

“Maybe it’s just meant to be. Maybe I’m not meant to talk to Cassian like that. We’re better off with this business relationship, nothing more. I’m able to talk to his stupid droid but not him? What a fucking loser.” You let out an exasperated sigh. You’re frustrated beyond belief and the droid isn’t helping.

“I’m still here.” K-2 butts in with his two credits. You whip around and point your index finger at him.

“Who are you working for? Jyn? Bodhi? Are you in on this, too?” You start to accuse him of conspiring with your other friends in finding your vulnerabilities. It’s a shot in the dark but it’s a lead worth pursuing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”

“That’s something someone who is in cahoots would say. I’m calling bullshit on this whole thing!” Now you’re downright paranoid about who else knows about your feelings for the captain. Like the Maker is watching and ready to add drama, Cassian, along with an entourage of people behind him, rounds the corner towards the conference rooms.

“K? Y/N? What are you two doing here?” Cassian approaches you two but you begin to freak out inside your head. You give a cold stare up to K-2 and throw your hands up in the air again, leaving the uncomfortable situation towards the opposite direction, then run both hands through your hair as they come back down.

Not today, not today.

* * *

 

You don’t even want to know what K-2′s excuse was when met with the captain face to face. You roll over on your side of the bed and begin to count the dots on the wall. You were logged for an early morning shift today but you can’t help but remember who else is supposed to be on that shift, too.

“If you skip right now, then Cassian will know something’s up and that wouldn’t look good,” you whisper into the air, running a hand across your sheets, “maybe I could fake being sick? No, then I have to head to the medcenter which still means walking across the hangar.”

You tug at the sheets underneath you as you try to rehearse what you may say if Cassian does decide to question you. With a sigh and a groan, you kick your feet off the bed. You slip into your boots effortlessly, taking a semi-clean shirt off the floor, and walk into the refresher in an attempt to wake up. No better way than to face your fears head on. Maybe he won’t even bring it up. Please don’t let him not bring it up.

“You can do this, you can do this.” You repeat to yourself as you make your way to your presumed death. Saying good morning to your fellow mechanics, you start to rummage through your tools when you hear the sound of someone calling your name. You whip around and discover that it’s none other than Cassian.

“Hey,” he says breathlessly. You hug the wrench closer to your chest. Is this really happening?

“Uh, hey, Cassian, do you need me to fix your ship again?” You’re quick on your feet with your response. Just stick with the basics, Y/N. He lets out a small chuckle at your use of “again”.

“I, uh- not this time, actually. No, I was here to ask you about yesterday. You seemed like you were in a hurry and stressed when you saw me.” Cassian places his hands inside his jacket pockets. You feel as if time has stooped when you realize that the thing you most dreaded this morning is happening right now.

“K-2 told me...”

Hoe, don’t do it.

“that you were having, um, ‘woman problems’.“

Oh, thank the Maker.

“He said that I should talk to you about them.”

Fuck.

You start to fidget with the wrench as you begin to plot the beat down of K-2. You inhale then exhale sharply, closing your eyes in the process.

“Just pull it together,” you tell yourself under your breath.

“Excuse me?” Cassian inquires. You completely forgot he doesn’t know about your quirk of talking to yourself.

“Uh, nothing, I just tend to talk to...myself...it helps me focus sometimes.” You open your eyes and immediately find the ground interesting.

“Oh, alright,” Cassian begins to stutter around his words as if he doesn’t know the right words to say.

“Fuck,” you shake your head as you smile like an idiot, “you probably think I’m incredibly odd.”

“No!” Cassian starts to defend himself, taking his hands out of the pockets and into the air. “It’s not. I mean, if that’s what you do to focus, by all means talk away. I talk to K-2 about things and it seems like I’m talking to nobody because he sometimes never listens.”

His personal anecdote makes you smile, cracking a tiny laugh just thinking about it. You feel your face warm up and your whole body tingling with excitement. This is what you’ve waited for so long and it feels like Cassian isn’t just a captain but rather just another human being.

“Wow, why was I so afraid of this?” You look to your right and bite the edge of your thumb.

“What?” Cassian perks his head up as you let another thought slip your mouth. Realizing this mistake, you tell yourself that it’s time to finally come clean about some things. With a deep exhale, you return your gaze back at him.

“I was always so nervous to talk to you. For as long as I can remember, Jyn and Bodhi kept telling me that you’re just another member of the Alliance with a fancy title.” You offer Cassian a tiny smile.

“Now I’ve come to realize that they were right.”

Cassian shoves his hands back into his jacket’s pockets. His lips form a shy smile.

“Would you find it funny if I said I felt the same way?”

You’re taken aback by his words. What? Captain Andor was afraid to talk to you? Was nervous to approach you and start a conversation? What kind of universe were you living in?

You close your eyes and scrunch your nose at the thought.

“So, does that mean we can be friends?” You ask him, hoping that you didn’t come off as too strong. Cassian nods his head at your question.

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

Jyn raises her palms towards both Bodhi and K-2.

“It’s time to pay up, suckers!” Jyn wiggles her fingers as she feels the credits in her hand. K-2 doesn’t move a single joint. Jyn shoots a mean look his way.

“Droid, you lost. She’s talking to him and it happened between the timeline we gave her.” K-2 just shakes his head in disbelief.

“I lied to Cassian and Y/N yet I still end up losing.” The disappointed droid starts to walk away from Jyn and Bodhi but Jyn doesn’t let him off that quickly. She starts to grab an arm when he raises it, making her stop.

“You know what I’m capable of, Erso.”

Bodhi stifles a laugh just remembering how K-2 body slammed Jyn during her prison escape. Jyn will not go without saying the final insult.

“You still owe me, metal man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some love down below. I could really use some new shoelaces...


	22. Behind The Mask (Matt Murdock/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I please request a Matt/reader where they are friends but she doesn’t know yet that Matt is Daredevil, and one day they start talking about DD and Foggy starts bugging her about “having a crush on the Devil”(and she doesn’t deny it). And later on, Matt makes a move as Daredevil and drops a hint or two of who he really is?? Thankyou :)"  
> So what if you have a crush on the vigilante Daredevil? It's not like he knows you personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad to see that daredevil fans aint dead. did a slight twist to the prompt

You take a long hard look at the reported photo of the vigilante Daredevil elaborately leaping to a nearby building plastered on the front page of the newspaper. The identity of his true self is unknown and the mystery surrounding him makes you want to know more about this infamous vigilante.

“Really, Angel? Again with the newspaper?” Foggy’s voice comes from behind, making you grin at what he might say next.

“Next thing I know, you have a shrine of Daredevil in your closet.” He places a mug of hot coffee on the coaster next to you.

You respond with a weak fake laugh. “Ha ha, very funny but I take my shrine very seriously.”

Foggy fakes surprise and the two of you fall into a pit of laughter.

“But really, I always see you with something Daredevil related in your hands. Coincidence?” Foggy quirks his eyebrow up and pours some creamer into his coffee. You take a spoonful of sugar and stir lightly.

“I mean, I work for a tabloid magazine. It’s kinda my business to know everyone’s business.” You shrug then take your first sip. Foggy takes the newspaper away from you to examine it for himself.

“May I suggest that your magazine get better quality photos of him to publish? These newspapers are kinda rough.” You roll your eyes and snatch the newspaper, smacking him lightly on the shoulder with it. You’ve learned to give credit where credit is due; newspapers put in just as much hard work as magazines do.

“But knowing you, you probably have a hundred photos of him on your phone already.” That rewards Foggy with a second smack but this time on his upper arm and a quiet yelp of “ow”.

The door of Foggy’s apartment opens and Matt pops inside like he, too, owns the place.

“I heard someone yelp. What did you do this time, Angel?” Matt jokes as Foggy claps his hands together, everyone’s attention falling on you. You huff at the accusation.

“Well, for starters, Foggy is fine. Second, I’m still not over how phenomenal your hearing is.” Your eyes brighten more when Matt enters the kitchenette. Matt feels for the chair and takes a seat next to you. Without second thought, Matt begins to help himself to the array of breakfast goods on the table.

“And just like that, I see where my hard earned money goes to. Feeding you two hungry hippos.” Foggy shakes his head and takes another sip of coffee. Matt, with a piece of smoked applewood bacon in his hand, points to the two of you.

“What were you guys talking about that deserved a smack with a newspaper?” You put a forkful of eggs into your mouth and cover it with your free hand.

“Nothing out of the usual. Foggy’s telling me how to run my magazine and apparently knows my personal life.” You roll your eyes at the comment he made earlier. Foggy takes this as a cue to fill in Matt of the details.

“I jokingly said that she has at least a hundred photos of Daredevil on her phone. Mind you, she probably took all of them.” Foggy starts to giggle when you give him your best death glare at him. Matt feels tense at the mention of that name but luckily none of the attention is drawn on him. Matt continues as if the name doesn’t affect him at all.

“Who knows, they might be great shots.” Matt’s head tilts to the side and beams with his warm smile. You can’t be mad at Matt with that face so you just sigh as you rest your head on the palm of your hand.

“Case closed. Angel has a crush on the devil.” Foggy raises his coffee mug in the air in fake celebration. You decide to humor him and raise your own cup.

“And I am damn proud of it.” You clink the two cups and Matt lets out a hearty chuckle at the two of you.

You take another swig at your coffee and smack your lips together. “Can’t deny that he has a great ass.”

Foggy doesn’t deny that claim but rather raises his hand in the air in praise. “The man has quite the suit tailor.”

You quip back with another jab. “I wonder if I can get that tailor’s number. I need some pants that can accentuate my assets.”

Foggy waves his hand in front of his face as if the action would calm his laughter. It’s ineffective as you and Foggy fall into a pit of laughter. Matt smiles and quietly observes the sounds around him. Passing trains, people on the sidewalk chatting, the sweetness of your laugh, the yells of store owners. Something about this moment made him realize that you are truly special, someone he can’t just take for granted. Matt had to act quickly before some other unworthy person could slide right in.

And that moment had to happen as soon as possible.

* * *

You allow the streetlights to guide you back home. You tug your cardigan closer to you as you bob your head to the music coming from your headphones. You spot other people out on the sidewalks along with you so you feel no threat of the night. The sounds of something being thrown with such force on something metal is no match for your music. You take one headphone off to make sure you heard what you did. The sound happens again along with a low groan. Suddenly, a man is tossed onto the street and none other than Daredevil himself is beating the shit out of the guy. Pedestrians stop in their tracks to observe the smack down and you hold your breath while watching. There’s something about actually seeing the man himself in the flesh that is so intriguing. The way Daredevil moves with such calculation and swiftness, punches without missing a beat.

“Fool, what are you doing!” you growl under your breath and dig into your bag for your camera. After all, you still have a magazine to run and this will be perfect to lead with.

With the last blow to the bad guy’s jaw, the man is knocked out cold, sprawled on his back. Daredevil shakes his hand and begins to walk away to what is probably his next job. You remove your eyes from your viewfinder and start to follow the vigilante. You can definitely use more clear photos of the man and maybe even sell them to your rivals for mad money. You never did expect for Daredevil to pause, turn around, and stare directly at you. The moment has goosebumps forming on your skin and a chill run down your spin. Here you are staring down with the one and only Daredevil. Sirens start to wail from what you estimate to be miles away.

“You’re Daredevil, aren’t you?” You start with an easy question for him. He smirks, slightly nodding as an answer.

“Devil of Hell’s Kitchen they say,” he breathes, taking in the crisp fall air. “Are you a reporter?”

You shrug. “Editor, but sometimes I have to get my own scoop.” You raise the camera in one hand and give it a little shake.

“I was going to ask if you can let your friends of the media to stop with the whole ‘devil of Hell’s Kitchen’ thing,” Daredevil starts to saunter towards you, hands on his hips, “it’s kinda ruining my image.”

You snort at how incredibly sassy this man is. He almost reminds you of your friend Matt.

“You know, just for you I’ll make a reply all email about your request.” You give him a mock salute which makes him grin.

“I know you may not like the attention but can I get a good photo of you?” You ask with the hopes that this photograph could become your next cover.

Without much hesitation, Daredevil nods his head. “Sure.”

You’re taken aback but are eager to get the best photo of your lifetime. Bachelor’s degree, don’t fail you now.

You instruct him on a certain pose where he is looking off at the building, capturing the glittering streetlamps on his mask. His hands are placed naturally at his side and he looks almost angelic; given the contrast of his name. A couple of shots later, you thank him for his time. You’re curious as to why he is so nonchalant around you and actually stops to do this for you.

“Who are you?” You decide that it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “Off the record.”

For the first time, you hear Daredevil let out a chuckle. You tilt your head at the odd reaction.

“Off the record? Well, you already know me.”

You blink at him for several seconds. The sounds of the sirens appear to get closer and their familiar lights dance between the buildings from a block away.

“How is that even possible? You don’t even know my name,” you tell him, shocked to hear his reply.

“Kinda hurts that you can forget your own best friend’s name, Angel,” Daredevil jokes, making you gasp at the sound of your own name escaping his lips. That voice, he sounds so familiar. Where have you heard that voice before? Best friend? As he departs back into the alley he came from, your brain finally puts the puzzle pieces together.

Matt Murdock is Daredevil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this collection is almost coming to an end, y'all! please leave comments and kudos, sweet angels


	23. The Nightmare (Diego Luna/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So based off the prompt “I’m in love with my best friend” prompt list (the one I liked just then so you know) can you please do the prompt “Can I sleep here with you…? The movie really scared me…”? Thank you sweetheart"  
> Who knew a documentary could move you to the verge to seek solace in your best friend during the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mere patience y’all have for me is immense. this request was sent months ago but i barely got around to doing it. as a PSA, this will be my last RPF ever (?). it’s been a cool ride, jellybeans

You were never particularly fond of horror films. Shitty, under-budget films with D list celebrities in them? You could totally watch them with breeze. Movies meant to scare the living shit out of you and having amazing graphics along with spectacular acting? Oh, nah. Documentaries about scary shit? That’s a whole new level of “hell nah”.

During an off period for your best friend, Diego, you two decide that it would be best to host a movie night to make up for the lost time. You give him the task of choosing the movie and lending out his house while you brought the snacks and drinks. All appears well until you ask him about what movie he decided upon.

“I actually looked up what the scariest movie on Netflix and this documentary came up.” Diego holds up his phone to your face and you take it to scroll through the article.

“’The Nightmare’,” you gulp but try to remain unfazed about the title. Reading further into the article, you start to get a chilling feeling. You return the phone to him and shrug your shoulders.

“Doesn’t seem that bad. You’re gonna have to try harder next time, sweetheart.” You take a big swig of your strong fruity alcoholic drink.

“Ah, I don’t believe that act at all!” Diego definitely has a bullshit radar on you. Your eyes pop open and you shake your head vigorously.

“Yeah, you know I don’t like anything scary but I got tough skin. You underestimate me, Luna.” You pull out his last name which causes him to shake with laughter. You two take the party into the living room where Diego drew the blinds and set up a small nest of blankets on the couch in front of the TV screen. The haunting movie poster stares at you with its sinister soul. You take a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare yourself for this movie.

_You have nothing to worry about. You have your best friend…crush…with you. You are in a safe environment. You are a tough son of a bitch; a force to be reckon with. What can a documentary do to you?_

Oh, you thought wrong.

As Diego laughs occasionally in a nonchalant matter, you’re shitting bricks next to him. You sink further into the couch as you try to cover your eyes with your hand. You peer through them just when an absolutely terrifying reenactment comes on screen. Diego asks you periodically if you’re okay but like the stubborn and sassy bitch you are, you keep telling him that you’re more than okay and would take out these imaginary friends out any day. If only you had to type of mindset when the movie was over and it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

You focus on the spot where the moonlight reflects on the wall. You can’t fall asleep, afraid that if you fell asleep, sleep paralysis would happen to you.

It’s just a movie, you try to reassure yourself but to no avail. You sigh as you take a look at the digital clock that’s sitting on the nightstand. 3:03 AM. You run your hands along the sides of your face and give up sleeping on your own. Turning to one side and dropping a leg off the bed, you gather the soft blanket that Diego provided you with and walk out the guest bedroom. You never realized how dark the night could get until now. You startle when a branch scratches the window, cursing to yourself at how on edge you are.

“Only a few more feet,” you say underneath your breath. Even if you are an adult, that doesn’t make you invincible to be scared shitless from a well made documentary.

You hesitate to knock on Diego’s door. Here you are, grown as can be, seeking comfort from your crush…best friend. You can feel a headache coming on from the lack of sleep. You take a stronger grip on the blanket and knock on the door. You slowly discover that it’s slightly ajar so you take this as a small invitation.

“Diego,” you whisper into the dark. You hear a noise and immediately take a fighting stance.

“Y/N?” A sleepy voice rings in the darkness. You drop your hands as you realize it’s who you are looking for.

“What are you doing up so late?” Your vision begins to adjust to the new environment. You can see that Diego is sitting up on the bed, a concerned, sleepy look on his face.

“Move over, bud,” you take command over your fear. Without hesitation, Diego scoots over to provide a space for you. You can feel yourself shaking and Diego definitely takes notice.

“Shit, you’re shaking. What’s up?” His voice soothes your nerves but you’re still on edge from the sudden flashbacks from the movie. Damn, why did you agree to a scary movie?

“Can’t fall asleep in fear of getting sleep paralysis.” You thought your answer would reward your with a degrading laugh but Diego reaches out to you and places a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Diego offers and you take him up on it. You snuggle further into the bed and take in the scent of him. The warmth and comfort of his presence lulls you into a comfortable sleep undisturbed by the lingering feeling of sleep paralysis. You wake up the next morning to Diego’s arm slinging across your waist with your forehead close to his nose. His exhales tickle you but you keep your laugh in. You never felt more safe than right in that moment with him.

You take Diego’s arm around you and place it softly on the bed. Before you can leave the bed, you hear a stir from his side.

“Don’t leave,” Diego manages to say, “you’re warm.”

You roll your eyes at his comment. Of course he has to be cute in the morning. You comply and lay back down besides him. You place his hand back on your waist then press your body against Diego.

Maybe scary movies aren’t that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave some comments and kudos, lads


End file.
